


Embras(s)és

by luneaire



Category: Aucun
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneaire/pseuds/luneaire
Summary: L'amour c'est con.L'amour ça fait mal.Un jour on vous aimes, et le lendemain on vous jette. Puis on veut vous récupérer. Alors on doute, on s'énerve parce qu'on avait réussi à passer à autres choses.L'amour ça brûle.Un jour on vous enlève ce que vous avez de plus précieux pour l'emmener loin, et vous vous cherchez inlassablement à les retrouver.Et puis l'amour c'est puissant aussi, c'est intense.Mais ça peut être tout aussi doux et delicat.Mais dans tout les cas, il faut y faire attention, c'est fragile l'amour, est ça se regrette.





	1. chapitre 1

Mercredi 3 février 2016

Anastasia revit l'horreur. Ce terrible matin de janvier d'où ses deux petits frères ne sont jamais revenus. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Elle était incapable de dormir. Encore ce même cauchemar qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit, sorti de ses plus sombres souvenirs d'enfance. La neige. Le froid Russe. Et son père mort dans le hall du château. Et ses frères, emmenés Dieu sait où par ses français en costume noir.

Flashback

C'était le matin de l'anniversaire de ses petits frères, leurs cinq ans. Leur père avait voulu faire quelque chose de bien, il aimait ses fils comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Alors, malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire, il les réveilla à sept heures et demi, pris le temps de les habiller, de faire comme tous les parents, tout ceux qui ne sont pas à la tête d'une branche de la mafia russe. La petite fille n'avait jamais eu le droit à cela. C'était l'aîné, c'était une fille, aussi masculine soit elle, sa mère n'était pas morte lors de sa naissance. Elle regardait leur père les câliner du coin de l'œil, assise sur son lit, pile en face de la scène, le goût amer de la jalousie dans sa bouche.

Sergeï et Alexeï avaient suivi leur père, après cette interminable préparation, dans l'escalier de marbre noir donnant sur le grand hall doré. Le château, haut de deux étages perdu dans la campagne et un immense domaine, à côté de Moscou, abritant Aliocha Kalinovski, ses frères et sœurs et leurs enfants. C'est à ce moment que les hommes, ces deux français, étaient rentrés dans le hall. Ils tuèrent le père sans pitié, et prirent les deux petits. Anastasia avait couru, couru, couru. Tout droit. Frigorifiée. Elle hurla et s'évanoui dans la neige. En cinq minutes, ses deux inconnus avaient brisés cette famille sans raison.

Fin du flashback

Anastasia avait fini par se lever, et prit entre ses doigts la photo qui trônait, dans son cadre noir, sur la table de chevet. Elle était la quatrième personne que ces hommes lui avaient enlevée, bien après les trois premières. Il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'Anastasia, son cousin et elle avaient commencé à chercher qui étaient ses deux hommes et pourquoi avaient-ils fais ça, pour leur faire payer. Elle était morte accidentellement en France lors de l'explosion des locaux ennemis.

Elle s'appelait Karina, elle était belle, blonde, les yeux bleus, Elles devaient se marier le mois d'après, elle et Anastasia.

Sa mort n'avait fait qu'empirer la colère que la dernière avait contre ses satanés français. Après sa famille, ils lui avaient pris l'amour de sa vie. Elle et son cousin avaient de nouveau perdus leur trace après la fameuse explosion.

Ce n'étaient que deux semaines avant l'attentat qu'ils retrouvèrent la trace du fils d'un des deux français, dans une ville au Sud de Paris. Il était le directeur d'un collège. Enfin ce n'était plus lui qui retenait toute leur attention. C'était évidemment un homme à éliminer, mais le jour de l'explosion, ils étaient repartis avec tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu trouver concernant l'enlèvement des jumeaux et l'assassinat d'Aliocha Kalinovski. Il y avait une copie des fausses cartes d'identité d'Alexeï et Sergeï Kalinovski. L'un d'eux, Sergeï, travaillait dans le collège du français, sous la surveillance du fils à papa. Elle avait appris tellement de choses sur sa vie, seulement en lisant un dossier et d'hommes et de femmes infiltré'es dans sa vie, mais jamais en le rencontrant, jamais. Elle savait que c'était mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas -ne trouvait pas le courage- d'aller voir ce frère qui ne savait rien de sa véritable histoire. Elle avait tout de même développé pour lui une certaine possessivité. Elle avait appris à le connaitre à distance, et surveillait en même temps chaque faits et gestes du directeur, il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il lui parle de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec son enfance, ou qu'il n'essaye pas de l'éliminer. Le père du directeur était désormais, et il aurait trouvé bien des avantages dans le fait de le faire disparaitre d'une quelconque manière.

Anastasia avait décidé, alors que le directeur commençait à avoir un comportement trahissant l'envie de tuer ou de faire tuer son frère, de le faire assassiner dans son collège, pour, en même temps, détruire son établissement, l'humilier et de mettre en sécurité Sergueï. Mais les choses avaient considérablement mal tournées. Le directeur était censé mourir après avoir vu s'effondrer son collège, et non au début comme cela s'était pourtant passé. La fusillade n'était pas non plus prévue.

Les hommes du directeur avaient réussis à infiltrer ses rangs et à être présents pendant l'attentat. C'est eux qui avaient tenté de tuer Sergueï. Au nez et à la barbe d'Anastasia et son cousin. Mais au vu de l'échec cuisant, la femme remerciait cet homme grisonnant qui s'était sacrifié -quoi qu'il n'en était pas mort- à la place de son frère, les hommes avait disparus.

Anastasia avait continué à habiter dans le château avec un oncle du côté paternel, qui avait repris la tête de la branche mafieuse après la mort de son frère et qui l'avait prise sous son aile et élevée comme sa propre fille avec son fils, de deux ans son ainé. Mais le temps était passé, l'oncle était mort d'une mauvaise grippe, le cousin avait pris la suite de son père, accompagné de la femme. Elle regarda l'étendue blanche au dehors. C'était le lendemain de l'attentat. Sergueï avait eu extrêmement de chance de s'en être sorti presque sans blessure, il n'avait qu'une mauvaise estafilade à la joue gauche due à une balle qui l'avait frôlé.

Elle sentait une vague nauséeuse monter dans sa gorge. Cette vie lui donnait envie de vomir mais elle n'avait jamais eu le choix de quoi que ce soit. Son seul rayon de lumière était mort. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, posa ses mains sur le lavabo de marbre noir - sa famille aimait le marbre - et fixa son reflet avec dégout. Son teint était plus pâle que jamais, ses joues étaient creuses, des cernes noirs trahissaient son manque cruel de sommeil. Elle semblait maigre, plus encore qu'avant. Ses cheveux noirs avaient perdu leur éclat naturel, ses yeux semblaient refléter tous ses démons. Il y avait ses lames dans le tiroir, celles d'après la mort de sa fiancée. Elle les sorties. Sa vue se troubla. Les revoir la rendit, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer...Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et du sang le long de ses bras. Elle se laissa glissa le long du mur le plus proche, la lame serrée dans son poing entaillant la peau de sa main, les genoux remonter et plaqués contre sa poitrine.

Sa colère s'était muée en une immense tristesse.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Cinq mois avant

Le premier septembre de l'année 2015 s'annonça comme d'habitude, sombre mélange entre contentement (d'enfin) sortir de ses deux longs mois de vacances interminables et le sentiment de tristesse à l'idée de reprendre le travail. Paul de Vergie, professeur de français, de grec et de latin de 40 ans ("déjà..." se disait-il en se regardant dans la glace). Etant professeur principal, il avait l'obligation de rentrer ce jour-là, à quatorze heures seulement. Sa fille rentrant en sixième à la même heure, il l'emmena avec lui au collège. Il était tendu, comme tous les ans. Il avait passé la matinée à faire des photocopies et à vérifier qu'il avait bien tous les documents pour ses sixièmes.

Il habitait à 10 minutes du collège, en périphérie de la petite ville. Une grande maison et un domaine hérité de ses parents. La circulation étant bonne, il arriva avec de l'avance devant l'établissement. Quelques professeurs fumaient devant le portail. Bruno Roy, professeur d'Art Plastique pas très net (il trainait derrière lui une vilaine odeur d'alcool et de cigarette), Hanna Leroy, professeure d'allemand, et Valérie Larcoche, une amie de Paul depuis son arrivée car ils enseignent la même matière. Il y avait, un peu à l'écart, un homme de taille moyenne, châtain clair, qui fumait lui aussi. Il resta là deux minutes avant d'écraser hâtivement sa cigarette et de rentrer dans le collège. Paul ne l'avait jamais vu ici bien que son visage lui disait quelque chose. Il se dit qu'il avait dû le croiser dans un supermarché, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce quelqu'un qui lui avait volé presque deux ans de sa vie, en plus vieux. Le même visage, la même façon de fumer, le même regard. Il pria pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Perturbé, il écouta silencieusement les autres raconter leur vacances, malgré qu'ils l'aient déjà fait lors de la pré-rentrée, et se plaindre encore et encore des élèves, Valérie savait si bien le faire.

Les cigarettes furent fumées, et le petit groupe arriva dans la cours. Paul alla rejoindre les autres professeurs principaux de sixième, ils savaient déjà qui l'était, dans un des préaux, récupérera ses élèves et monta en classe. Il avait deux heures pour leur faire ingurgité des milliers d'informations sur la rentrée au collège, la moitié serait vite oubliée, lire le règlement, distribuer et expliquer chaque document, puis, comme il en avait eu le temps, parler de sa matière principale (le français). Il les lâcha le temps de la récréation, puis leur fis visiter en une heure l'entièreté des locaux.

Ellipse

Il avait recroisé le nouveau professeur plusieurs fois, avait entendu dire qu'il enseignait l'Histoire Géographie, mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion, ou plutôt n'avais pas voulu, de lui parler. Enfin l'autre non plus ne venait pas le voir.

Le sort ne semblait pas les aimer, puisque leurs emplois du temps se coordonnaient, ils mangeait tout le temps en même temps et se croisaient sans arrêt en salle des profs.  
Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant une bonne semaine et demi, mais un mercredi matin, l'homme engagea une conversation.

"Bonjour ? On se croise tous le temps, on pourrait peut-être faire connaissance ?"

Un café à la main, il se tenait à deux mètres de Paul dans la salle des profs. Paul répondit à l'affirmative.

"Oui, oui, bien sûr. Paul de Vergie, j'enseigne le français, latin et grec."

Il lui tandis la main, que l'autre serra sans plus d'hésitation.

"Simon Ludger, Histoire-Géo."

Paul eu du mal à respirer, chose qu'il ne montra pas, à l'entente du nom. Il avait raison. Il vérifia inconsciemment si l'autre portait une alliance, qu'il ne portait pas. Simon ne semblait pas perturbé par cette retrouvaille. Peut-être ne se souvenait-il pas de son nom à lui.

"Vous venez d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant.

\- Oui ! Je travaillais à Caen avant, mais je suis parti suite à mon divorce.

\- Je connais bien Caen ! Je suis né là-bas ! J'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes vingt ans.

\- De Vergie... Oui, ça me dit quelque chose... J'ai dû... Oh... "

Le visage de Simon, d'abord neutre changea. Il devint comme choqué. Il s'était souvenu.

" Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on se retrouve dans de tel circonstances. Je...pardon, j'ai des photocopies à faire."

L'homme se retourna et s'éloigna. Il avait eu l'air perdu quelques instants. Paul jura intérieurement, et préféra prendre l'air. Il ne pouvait juger si le fait de ne pas se rapprocher de l'autre était bien ou pas. Ils étaient adultes, ils savaient passer à autre choses.

Simon s'en serait souvenu, de toute façon. Il n'était pas idiot. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qui était là.

"Ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu avais l'air... Non, je me fais sans doute des idées."

Paul suivi sa femme. La fin de matinée sembla ne pas vouloir passer. Il ne faisait que repenser à ce qui lui avait dit Simon avant de partir. Et son regard, comme désolé de sa décision. Il irait lui parler. Oui, il irait lui parler demain. Ou tout à l'heure, si il en aura le courage. Mais lorsque Simon passa devant lui, ne lui accordant pas même un regard, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller s'expliquer calmement avec lui.

Ellipse

Et les jours passèrent, inlassablement, emportant Septembre avec lui. Le premier octobre tomba un mardi, et se fut le jour où Paul parla à Simon.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Je suis désolé de vous couper à ce moment-là, je sais que vous voulez la voir la discussion, mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite pour un premier chapitre.

Petit indice : ces deux-là ne savent pas se parler calmement.

Bisous,

Priam


	2. chapitre 2

Le premier octobre 2015 tomba un jeudi, et se fut le jour où Paul parla à Simon. Il le trouva dehors, dans la cour à côté de la salle des profs.

"Simon. Je crois qu'on devrait parler.

\- A quel sujet.

\- Tu sais très bien, ne joue pas à ça.

\- Je...Paul...je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi...

\- Ne t'imagine rien. Surtout pas quelque chose comme ça.

\- Quoi, quelque chose comme ça ?

\- La connerie qu'on a faite la première fois. Je veux bien passer l'éponge.

\- La CONNERIE ?

\- Comment veux-tu l'appeler autrement ? Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

\- Je ne te reconnais pas Paul... Je ne te reconnais plus...

\- Je suis revenu sur le droit chemin. Je suis redevenu normal.

\- Ok. Je vois. Si c'était pour faire copain copain que tu es venu me voir, n'espère rien avec moi.

\- Pour... Pourquoi?

\- Raison numéro une, je ne suis pas ami avec un homophobe. Raison numéro deux, on sait très bien tous les deux que c'est un terrain beaucoup trop glissant pour nous.

\- Je... Simon... Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- C'est ce que tu as pourtant dis. Au revoir Paul de Vergie.

\- Attend !"

Simon partis sans se retourner, n'entendant pas les supplications de l'autre. Plusieurs fois il vint le voir pour lui demander une deuxième chance de rattraper ce qu'il avait fait et dit. Plusieurs fois il refusa catégoriquement.

13 octobre 2015

Un mardi, pourtant, il revint le voir, dans un couloir à la récréation, et Simon l'écouta, ayant déjà réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'il serait bon ou pas de faire. Il avait envie de cette amitié, il avait même envie de plus, mais après ce qu'il avait dit, c'était extrêmement compliqué de choisir entre le cœur et la raison.

" Laisse-moi une chance, s'il te plaît."

Il hésita longtemps avant de soupirer et de tendre la main.

"On repart à zéro.

\- C'est d'accord."

La gêne était palpable, mais Simon repris la parole, voulant au maximum changer de sujet.

"Tu as des enfants ?

\- Trois, ma première est en sixième ici, elle s'appelle Sixtine.

\- Je l'ai en cours il me semble ! Une petite brune ?

\- Oui ! Celle d'après est en CM1, Marie, et notre petit dernier rentre en CP, Charles.

\- Ah oui, ils sont petits ! Le miens a 16 ans, il rentre en première. Il s'appelle Clément."

Ellipse

La tension avait fini par retomber, toujours plus ou moins présente en arrière-plan, au bout d'une bonne semaine. Les deux hommes, à force de se parler, et de faire des efforts chacun de leur côté pour cette amitié inespérée, étaient devenus très vites amis. Ils avaient réappris à se connaître, Simon était venu plusieurs fois manger chez Paul, et inversement.

Samedi 24 octobre 2015

Le professeur d'Histoire jura lorsqu'il vit l'heure. Il était déjà quatorze heures moins dix, et ils étaient, son fils et lui, attendus chez Paul dans dix minutes. Il tapota nerveusement sur le volant. La radio diffusait une musique quelquonque et la circulation n'était pas à son avantage.

"Clément ? Tu peux envoyer un message à Paul pour lui dire qu'on est dans les bouchons ?"

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en silence. "Fait" dit-il en reposant le téléphone. Paul les avait invités le mardi d'avant à passer ce samedi après-midi chez lui, pour prendre le goûter et pour monter à cheval, passion que partageaient le littéraire et l'adolescent.

Ils arrivèrent finalement là-bas avec vingt minutes de retard, sortis des bouchons dix minutes après l'envoi du message.

C'était la première fois que Paul allait rencontrer Clément. Ce dernier était nerveux, il avait toujours peur de parler trop aiguë, que sa poitrine se remarque, qu'il paresse trop féminin. Le littéraire n'aurait jamais compris et accepté que le fils de son ami soit trans. Mais tout se passa bien, Paul ne vit rien, et ne mégenra pas le jeune homme.

Paul lui avait fait monter une jument grise, nommé Olive, d'un mètre soixante-cinq au garrot. Lui-même monta Némo, un hongre de dix ans, légèrement plus petit, de robe baie. Légèrement forcé à les suivre, et il avait finalement adoré l'expérience, prêt à recommencer, avait une ponette pie, de différentes teintes de baie. Il y eu un galop, qui se passa sans encombres. La balade dura presque une heure et demi, puis, lorsque les chevaux furent ramenés au pré, ils se rassemblèrent autour d'un gâteau vers dix-sept heures trente. Les trois hommes avaient été rejoints par Jeanne, la femme de Paul avec Sixtine, qui revenaient de l'anniversaire d'une copine de la petite fille. Marie et Charles étaient à l'école de musique depuis une demi-heure, la première à son cours de flute, le deuxième au jardin musical, un cours de solfège pour les tout-petits.

Cette après-midi chez le professeur de français fit disparaître les quelques différents des deux adultes, et leur firent se rapprocher.

"Vous resteraient bien manger ce soir ?"

Le petit groupe, composé de Jeanne, Simon, Paul et Clément, était assis autour d'un jeu de société, sur la table en bois brut de la salle à manger, un reste de gâteau sur un plat à deux mètres d'eux, une tasse vide ou à moitié-vide à côté de chacun. Les enfants étaient dans leur chambre. Le professeur d'Histoire consulta son fils du regard, qui lui confirmais ne pas sortir, et accepta la demande de son ami.

À dix-neuf heures trente, les deux petites filles furent appelées pour mettre la table. À huit heures, tout le monde commença à manger la salade de pâtes de la femme. Les invités partirent à vingt-deux heures, après un gratin et le reste de tarte.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

21 juillet 1995

Un jeune homme, celui qui venait de fêter ses vingt ans dans cette petite chambre de bonne miteuse, fumait une clope en bas de son immeuble. Il était moyennement grand, le cheveu châtain coupé à la Léonardo Dicaprio, adossé contre le mur. Il était deux heures du matin lorsque l'autre s'approcha silencieusement de lui, une cigarette tout juste roulée entre les doigts.

"T'a du feu ?   
\- Ouais tiens."

Il était à peine plus grand que lui, maigre, les cheveux bruns trop bien coiffés, des lunettes à écailles posées sur son nez. Lui qui sortais souvent le soir, il ne l'avait jamais vu ici.

"J't'ai jamais vu, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?   
\- Oui, j'habite dans le château.   
\- Ah ouaaaais ! C'est tes parents qui l'ont ?   
\- Ouais !   
\- C'est cool ?   
\- Quand j'étais gosse ouais, mais maintenant bof, mes parents sont pas du style à trop me laisser sortir tu vois.   
\- Ah ouais chiant..."

Ils étaient maintenant adossés tous les deux contre le mur. L'autre avait encore dix-sept ans, plus pour longtemps.

" Tu vis où toi ?   
\- Au dernier étage de cet immeuble, le pire c'est que c'est pas donné, mais au moins je me loge. Et sinon mon père travaille en périphérie.   
\- D'accord ! Tu fais des études ?   
\- Ouais ! Histoire, je veux être prof.   
\- Quel coïncidence! Je veux être prof aussi !   
\- Ah ouais ? Cool ! De quoi ?   
\- Français, j'aime beaucoup les langues mortes aussi, le grec et le latin.   
\- Vachement littéraire !   
\- En effet ! Et sinon toi, les filles?  
\- Les filles ? C'est pas mon style, je suis plus abdos.   
\- T'es homo ?   
\- Oui. Et toi ?   
\- Hum...je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop l'impression d'être vraiment intéressé par les filles, mais avec mes parents c'est compliqué. Ils sont très fermés d'esprit. Ton père le sait ?   
\- Ouais, il l'a bien pris.   
\- T'a un copain du coup ?   
\- Moi ? Naaaan, je suis pas en couple ! Je couche ici ou là, c'est tout. La dernière fois...  
\- Qu'est-ce que qu'il s'était passé ?   
\- Je veux pas en parler à un inconnu.   
\- Je comprends. "

Un blanc suivi cette dernière phrase, pendant deux secondes. L'autre était plutôt mignon, avec son air gêné. Le plus âgé repris la parole.

" Et toi ? Une copine ? Un copain ?   
\- Non, j'ai eu une copine mais... J'ai préféré arrêter là, je ressentais plus rien.   
\- Ça allait faire combien de temps ?   
\- Six mois, j'ai pas voulu lui mentir, et même pour moi, je culpabilisais tout le temps. On se voit encore mais c'est pas comme avant. C'est bien ainsi.   
\- Et...essayer avec un mec, ça te tenterait ?   
\- Hum... Ouais, vachement, mais j'ai  
..."

La fin de sa phrase s'envola quand l'autre écrasa sa cigarette et se plaça face à lui, une main sur le mur. Il avait du mal à respirer et ses yeux bleus ne pouvaient faire que détailler le beau visage qui s'offrait à eux. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte, ses cheveux châtain clair tombant devant ses yeux, ses yeux à lui le fixant d'un air séducteur. Est-ce qu'il en avait envie, là ce soir ? Avec ce type qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine ? Mais cette chance ne s'offrirait peut-être pas à lui après s'il partait. Et merde. Il envoya valser ses questionnement en embrassant ce grand type à cinq centimètres de lui. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie, ça faisait des mois qu'il fantasmait ce jour.   
L'autre repris la dominance du baiser en collant d'abord l'autre au mur, une main sur sa joue. Le baiser avait un goût de cigarette et d'alcool. Il passa de doux à ardent, beaucoup trop sexuel pour rester dans cette rue plus longtemps. Tout le monde était parti de la fête maintenant, et on prit la main et fis rentrer le plus jeune à la suite de l'autre dans l'immeuble.

Le châtain ouvrit la porte, et poussa le brun sur le matelas, la porte repoussée avec son pied. Ils firent l'amour là, sur ce matelas. Le dominé eu mal, au début, mais l'autre avait fait attention, et la douleur passa très vite. Il adora ça. Ils s'endormir juste après, éreintés.

Le plus âgé se réveilla avec un beau mâle brun sur lui. Il se dégagea doucement, se leva, attrapa son paquet et son briquet. Il fuma à son velux ouvert. Contrairement à d'habitude, il avait envie de revoir l'autre, et même plus, il était presque persuadé d'être tombé amoureux de ses grand yeux bleus et de sa peau blanche. De sa voix et de ses mains aussi. En fait peut-être amoureux tout simplement. Il prit plaisir à le regarder dormir encore un peu. Une de ses jambes était entièrement recouverte par le drap blanc et l'autre était passée par-dessus. Ses bras étaient désormais remontés au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard glissa sur le torse nu et imberbe, jusque son aine en partie recouverte. Leurs vêtements étaient étalés en tout sens par terre.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, découvrant son amant nu, à deux mettre du matelas, une cigarette entre les doigts, debout à côté du velux ouvert -comment faisait-il pour ne pas avoir froid ?-, le regardant en souriant.

"Bien dormi ?   
\- Comme un bébé !   
\- Super alors. Tu veux un truc à manger ?   
\- C'est pas de refus !   
\- Pour tes parents ? Parce que j'imagine que t'es sorti en douce ?   
\- Ils sont parti à cette heure-là, je ne crains rien. Et ils sont partis pour deux mois. C'est prévu depuis un an, un voyage en Norvège, et ma petite sœur avec eux.   
\- Ah ouais ! Cool !   
\- Il n'y a que mon frère, mais il est "de mon côté"."

Il s'était levé, et s'était approché de son hôte, qui sortait alors de quoi faire du café.

" Tu manges quoi d'habitude au petit déjeuner ?   
\- Café, biscottes.   
\- Parfait ! J'ai ce qu'il faut. J'ai de la confiture si tu veux.   
\- C'est à quoi ?   
\- Au coing, mon père me l'a donné la semaine dernière mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte encore. Il en a fait beaucoup l'année dernière."

Ils avaient remis leur caleçon, et s'étaient installés à table.

" Je...tu aimerais qu'on remette ça ?   
\- Volontiers, je suis libre d'aller où bon me semble pendant ces deux mois. Et j'aurais dix-huit ans d'ici là.   
\- Super programme...tu peux même vivre ici si tu veux.   
\- On... On se connaît à peine.   
\- Et alors ? On a bien déjà couché ensemble.   
\- Oui, enfin il y a quand même une différence entre coucher ensemble et habiter ensemble.   
\- C'est comme tu veux. Je peux même te proposer de sortir avec toi.   
\- Je- hum... C'est rapide, non ? Enfin j'accepte. "

Il était gêné. L'autre était très entreprenant, et même s'il en avait envie, il ne connaissait rien de l'autre. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom, et voilà qu'il avait accepté sur un coup de tête de sortir et habiter avec lui.

Ellipse

Le brun tomba amoureux du châtain, et inversement. Ils firent l'amour tous les soirs. Ils parlaient tout le temps de tout et de rien, ils étaient officiellement en couple à la fin du deuxième mois.

Ellipse

Mais les parents revinrent, un soir, obligeant leur fils à rentrer à la maison et voir beaucoup moins son copain. Alors il présenta l'autre en tant qu'ami à ses parents, qui l'apprécièrent. Il avait la possibilité de le voir beaucoup plus souvent, et même, de devenir officiellement son colocataire.

Simon Ludger avait trouvé son Paul de Vergie, et Paul de Vergie avait trouvé son Simon Ludger.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hello!

Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. C'est sur à peu près un mois pour la première partie, et deux mois pour la deuxième.

Est-ce que vous vous doutiez que la deuxième partie était le début de l'histoire des versions jeunes de Paul et Simon ?

Est-ce que vous vous doutiez qu'ils avaient été ensemble dans le passé ?

Je compte mettre faire ce système de plusieurs parties sur plusieurs chapitres, une fois pour Anastasia (sachant que cela se passe presque toujours en même temps, juste à l'autre bout de la planète), une fois pour nos deux amoureux pour mettre en parallèle avec ce qu'il se passe en France en 2015 (jusqu'à aujourd'hui).

Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Bisous

Priam

Ps: j'ai changé la date pour le prologue parce que j'ai peur que cela soit trop court pour moi pour avoir le temps de bien développer les personnages, leur caractère (chose difficile pour moi, j'avoue)


	3. chapitre 3

24 octobre 2015

Une énième cigarette fumée, la nuit ne passant pas, les cauchemars ne partants pas. Anastasia avait l'impression que cela n'en finissait pas. Chercher, toujours chercher, échouer, désespérer. Perdre patience. Fumer, et boire, parce qu'il n'y a que ça qui calme.

Piotr rentra dans la pièce, vit sa cousine, cette femme qui a pourtant l'air si forte devant les autres, le regarder l'air perdue. Ça lui fendit le cœur. Depuis quand était-il romantique ? Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans rien dire, et fuma avec elle. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à rien, qu'elle s'énervait bien plus vite qu'avant, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui parler.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle passait ses journées à lire la vie de son petit frère Sergeï, à avoir le cœur brisé en même temps que lui, et, depuis plus récemment, de le voir se rapprocher de cet homme. Quel beau couple formeraient-ils tous les deux, s'il n'y avait pas sa femme, et s'il n'était pas devenu si homophobe au fil du temps.   
Elle l'aimait bien l'autre, il semblait avoir sincèrement changé et muri depuis qu'il était jeune.

Ils étaient moins influents qu'avant et elle le savait. Leurs affaires marchaient moins bien, ils avaient perdus des alliés, désormais rangés chez leurs ennemis. Quels imbéciles ceux-là, ils étaient bien mieux avec une balle dans le crâne, vraiment. C'était peut-être aussi mieux qu'ils aient moins de travail, d'un côté. Même si Anastasia et son cousin travaillaient côtes à côtes aux contrats avec des tueurs à gages, à des trafics de drogues et d'armes, et j'en passe, ceux qu'il se passait pour eux depuis les débuts de leurs recherches les fatiguait beaucoup mentalement.

Il était trois heures du matin, et la femme avaient encore fait des cauchemars. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle sortait toujours vraiment très chamboulée. Elle ne pleurait pas, ça non, Anastasia Kalinovski ne pleurais pas, mais elle sentait son cœur se brisait en plusieurs milliers de morceaux. Il y avait des photos dans le dossier. Sur la première, on voyait son frère avec un homme, une femme, qui le tenaient lui et un garçon à l'air plus âgé. Ils étaient tous extrêmement bien habillé, et Sergeï avait l'air heureux même si une immense tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. C'était daté, de deux semaines après son enlèvement. Sur la deuxième, on voyait jouer les deux enfants, habillés plus sobrement, mais tout de même de façon très classique, un bermuda, des chaussures en cuir cirées, des chaussettes hautes, un polo bleu Lacoste. Suivait des photos de famille, une petite fille apparaissant à partir des huit ans de Sergeï. Il commençait aussi à porter des lunettes à cet âge-là. Brun, les yeux gris, il ressemblait à son "père". Sa "mère", elle, était blonde, comme la petite fille, avec les yeux marron. Mais à partir de ses vingt-ans, il n'y avait plus de photos. Anastasia savais pourquoi, évidemment, et cette raison la dégoutais. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait entre ce moment-là et cinq ans avant.

Apparemment les parents adoptifs de son frère ne s'étaient pas gênés de raconter d'une horrible manière le coing out de leur fils, et de ne plus donner signe de vie après. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient été tué pour cela, ils avaient trahi la confiance de leur patron, et Sergeï étant majeur et responsable, il avait seulement plus quelques personnes dans sa vie qui rapportait le plus de ses fait et gestes au directeur, jusqu'à ce que Sergeï soit sous sa surveillance directe.

À le voir au premier abord, le directeur ne semblait pas méchant, légèrement réservé, d'une immense gentillesse. Enfin, lorsqu'on le voyait dans le privé, le directeur, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il faisait chanter des hommes politiques, il menaçait, tuait et faisait tuer par des tueurs à gages ou par des hommes sous contrat avec lui. En vérité il était un criminel. Comme son père, un de ceux qui avaient détruit la famille Kalinovski.   
Il avait la même activité qu'Anastasia et Piotr, mais Dieu seul sait à quel point ils étaient rivaux.   
Il était très fort, pour que les deux cousins ne sachent toujours pas, deux après qu'ils aient mis la main sur lui la dernière fois il y a quatre ans.   
Elle allait le tuer, c'était sûr, elle allait le retrouver, et lui faire subir l'humiliation qu'il méritait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?"

Demanda son cousin en rentrant dans le bureau trois heures plus tard, à six heures donc.

"Ce matin je reçois Matsomuto. Si on peut l'avoir comme allier, se serait vraiment pas mal.  
\- Parfait. Quoi d'autre ?   
\- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Ah ! Si ! Faut aller se débarrasser de la salope, Mathilda Stendhal, qui ne nous à payés, mais je m'en occupe personnellement. "

Son bureau était spacieux et lumineux et avait une vue magnifique de l'extérieur. Piotr sorti et laissa la femme seule. Elle était toujours très masculine, pourtant tout le temps des costumes de luxe. Ce jour-là, elle était toute en noir, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et sa peau très pâle.

Mathilda était une femme qui avait cru pouvoir les berner en leur faisant croire qu'elle avait oublié de les payer. Anastasia se rendit chez elle, utilisa son passe partout pour entrer dans son appartement, et attendit sagement qu'elle se réveille. Elle s'était donc assise dans le canapé de l'autre femme, les jambes écartées, les avant-bras sur le dossier.

La salope, était jeune, vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, et était grande séductrice. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux de la même couleur, et la peau pâle. C'était une veuve noire, bien sûr qu'elle avait assez d'argent pour les payer, mais elle aimait l'argent, elle le gagnait, mais ne le dépensait pas pour des choses aussi futiles et inintéressantes que ses maris.

Anastasia sorti le pistolet de sa poche, son Tic faisait qu'elle vérifia automatiquement le chargement. Elle n'allait sûrement pas discuter, bien sûr que non, se serait vite fait, bien fait. Elle la tua dès qu'elle fut dans son champ de vision. Elle était sûre que la salope n'avait pas vu l'arme pointée durant une demi-seconde sur elle.

Elle aimait les armes, elle aimait le bruit qu'elles faisaient, elle aimait tuer.  
Elle rentra, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Akira Matsomuto arriva une demi-heure après le meurtre de la salope. C'était un homme grand et svelte, aux longs cheveux lisses élégamment coiffés en une queue de cheval. L'alliance qu'elle voulait avec lui avais un double sens, celui officiel, s'allier avec une autre mafia puissante, et celui officieux, qu'il les aide à retrouver Sergeï, et Alexeï -sur lequel ils ne connaissaient rien, n'ayant rien trouvé sur lui chez le capitaine- car la branche de Matsomuto avait anciennement infiltré les rangs du directeur, au service de leurs ennemis. Il savait donc beaucoup de choses sur ses frères.

Il fit une sorte de révérence en entrant, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'Anastasia lui montrait. La discussion tourna essentiellement autour des enjeux de cette alliance internationale, les alliances étaient souvent au sein d'un même pays, ou par deux pays vois, des inconvénients et des avantages. Matsomuto semblait bien plus puissant et vil qu'il n'avait l'air au premier abord. À la fin de l'entretien, l'homme signa un contrat, qu'il ne devrait jamais trahir s'il tenait à sa vie. Il allait passer quelques jours ici, pour s'accommoder au mode de travail des Kalinovski.

Malgré la journée fructueuse, les contrats créés, les personnes gênantes assassinées, Anastasia se sentait mal. Elle avait peur de se coucher, de refaire ses cauchemars, de retomber dans l'enfer de la nuit. Mais elle dû aller se coucher, et elle pleura toute les larmes de son cœur. Anastasia Kalinovski ne pleure pas. Anastasia Kalinovski ne doit pas pleurer. Mais cette nuit, elle ne réussit pas à se retenir. Trop de choses n'allaient pas. Sa fiancée lui manquait, elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page et à se poser avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle aimait encore beaucoup trop Karina. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer une minute sans que le visage terrifié de ses frères vienne dans son esprit.   
Elle n'y arriverait pas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

24 octobre 2015

Paul se retourna dans son lit, et regarda sa femme dormir. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Trop de souvenirs avec Simon lui revenaient en tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ça lui manquait, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce type de relation était faite pour lui. Simon le perturbait, il le trouvait toujours aussi beau et attirant, voir plus qu'avant. Il avait déjà rêvé de lui, la nuit dernière, une nuit de la semaine d'avant aussi, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher cette amitié en s'éloignant de lui pour cela, c'était tout de même lui qui avait insisté pour que leur relation amicale ai lieu, ou en lui disant ce qu'il ressentait encore. Et puis ce ne serait pas bien, deux hommes ne doivent pas être ensemble, la nature a créé l'homme et la femme pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Non, il n'acceptait pas le fait que Simon soit trop attirant pour son cœur.

Il allait faire comme si de rien n'était, et cette attirance partirai comme elle était venue. Et puis il était amoureux de sa femme, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait une famille qui le rendait heureux, une magnifique épouse, trois superbes enfants et une petite sœur formidable. Simon ne devait pas tout foutre en l'air. Il n'allait pas être naïf comme la dernière fois, alors qu'il s'était fait quitter comme une merde.

Ce soir il allait le voir, il allait être seul avec lui, à regarder le plus de films Harry Potter possible, en une soirée. Il stressait pour ça, parce qu'il allait le voir. C'était complètement débile de stresser pour cela, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il se comportait comme une adolescente de quinze ans. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, et regarda son réveil qui affichait 5h30. Il se redressa et passa une main sur son visage. A ce rythme-là, il n'allait jamais le tenir, ce marathon. Il se leva, regarda une nouvelle fois sa femme dormir.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ellipse

"Clément? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !"

Le jeune homme se leva du canapé où il était assis depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et alla ouvrir. Naïa, saon petit-e ami-e rentra et l'embrassa. Iel avait un an de plus que lui, et iels étaient ensemble depuis maintenant quatre mois. Iel salua Simon et discuta avec lui pendant que son petit ami enfilait manteau et bonnet. Elle venait le chercher pour qu'ils passent la soirée au cinéma, puis chez iel. Il était seize heures trente. Paul devait arriver vers dix-huit heures, il avait le temps de cuisiner quelque chose pour eux deux, et à dix-sept heures trente, il était changé. Il sortit ses DVD, les disposa sur sa table basse, et fuma une cigarette avant que son ami arrive. Celui avait respecté ce qu'ils avaient prévu et avait enfilé une partie de l'uniforme de Serdaigle. Ils discutèrent un peu avant de passer "aux choses sérieuses". En fait, pour la cuisine, Simon avait surtout préparé des gâteaux et fait chauffer une pizza pour deux, Paul ne mangeait pas beaucoup.

Ils s'étaient tous deux enroulés dans un plaid, confortablement installé à chaque extrémité du -petit- canapé. Paul, pour qui rappelons le, la nuit avait été courte, s'endormi au bout troisième. Il était exactement minuit et demi lorsque l'homme, déjà plus que somnolant, avait sombré dans le sommeil contre Simon. Cela ne le dérangea pas, il comprenait le reflexe que le corps de l'autre avait eu, et s'endormi à son tour, si bien qu'ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Paul se recula de deux mètres, bafouillant des excuses en se frottant les yeux, tandis que Simon essayait de le rassurer.

"C'est pas grave, je t'assure, tu t'es endormi sur moi, ça arrive, et moi aussi, on était pas vraiment conscient à cause de la fatigue donc on n'a pas vraiment réfléchi.   
\- C'est juste que...  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Venant de moi...  
\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Non, non ça n'a pas de conséquences sur notre amitié, même si c'était dangereux.   
\- Dangereux ? Dans quel sens ?   
\- Rien, laisse tomber. "

Il était seulement retombé dans de vieux souvenirs de réveil contre lui, et il ne voulait pas. Il ne devait pas se souvenir de tout ça. Il ramassa ses affaires, en essayant le moins possible de croiser le regard de son ami dans l'incompréhension, et s'en alla le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Et oui oups, le chapitre est fini. J'avoue que je suis sadique de ne pas avoir donné plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Paul avant pour qu'il en arrive là. Mais on le comprend un peu le pauvre, il n'a pas envie d'avoir de nouveau mal.

Bisous et à la prochaine fois,

Priam


	4. chapitre 4

Dimanche 10 décembre 1995

Paul émergea doucement. Quelque chose de sourd battait régulièrement à son oreille. Il sentit la chose accélérer, et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi sur le torse de Simon, et c'était son cœur qu'il entendait.

"Joyeux anniversaire marmotte."

Paul se releva, se frotta les yeux, et bafouilla un "merci". Son esprit embrouillé avait du mal à se réveiller. Il embrassa son amant. On était le 30 octobre 1990. Il avait dix-huit ans. Il s'assit contre le mur, et regarda l'autre. L'autre qui fumait déjà, et qui le regardait aussi.

"A quoi tu penses Paul ?"

Il pensait à eux. Il prit aussi une clope. Ces saloperies allaient le faire crever mais il en avait un peu rien à faire.

"A nous.   
\- Comment ça, à nous ?   
\- Et bien rien ne nous prédestinait à être ensemble, on n'est pas du même milieu, on est carrément différent.   
\- Et alors ? On a prouvé le contraire, non ?   
\- Si, et c'est bien.   
\- Je t'aime tu sais hein.   
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sim'.   
\- Et bah voilà.   
\- Voilà quoi ?   
\- On s'aime, c'est le principal, non ? On s'en fout de savoir d'où on vient, puisqu'on fait le reste de la route ensemble. "

Paul souri. Oui, il avait raison, évidemment qu'il avait raison. Le principal c'est qu'ils s'aiment. Il continua de regarder son amant parler. Il lui parlait d'un peu de tout, de ses cours à la fac, du chien qui passe son temps à gueuler, et puis de rencontrer son père, pourquoi pas ?

"Ton père ? T'es sur ?   
\- Oui, bien sûr. Il est très sympa tu verras, il s'en fout que son fils soit pédé.  
\- T'es vulgaire là.   
\- Et alors ?   
\- C'est pas super.   
\- Pourquoi ? On est bien pédés, hein ?   
\- Toi, oui.   
\- Comment ça, moi, oui? T'es pas pédé toi ?   
\- À la base non. Je n'aime pas forcément les garçons, je t'aime toi.   
\- Donc je suis une exception ?   
\- En quelques sortes, oui. "

Simon ne répondit pas. Oh non, Paul ne regrettait pas de l'avoir abordé. Ce soir-là. L'autre lui avait semblé si différent. Il avait grandi dans une famille bourgeoise, il venait "de la haute", alors que Simon venait des bas quartiers, élevé en banlieue. Il avait hésité quelques instants, pour sa mère, il était l'archétype de la racaille, mère qui lui avait toujours répété de ne pas leur parler. Mais Simon n'était pas une racaille, et ils étaient heureux. Il avait souvent peur de le perdre, sans arrêt, que l'autre se lasse de lui et de ses manières de bourgeois, ou lorsqu'il se battait, il se battait souvent. Paul n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Mais Simon était un gars bien, et il l'aimait, alors il restait avec lui. Ils ne seraient plus ensemble depuis longtemps sinon. Quoiqu'il baisait bien. Pas qu'il n'y ai que ça entre eux, mais c'était un bonne partie de leurs occupations. Simon avait du baiser Paul à tous les endroits possibles de leur appartement.

Après ça ils se sont levés, il devait être dix heures. Simon avait appelé son père avec le fixe, et avaient convenu que Paul se joindrait à eux pour le midi. Parce que c'était dimanche et que tous les dimanches Simon mangeait chez son père. Ils s'étaient bien habillés, parce que Paul avait dix-huit ans, et parce qu'il allait être présenté à son beau-père pas officiel.   
Alors ils se pointèrent à onze heures demi devant le pavillon de banlieue en costume trois pièces. C'était une petite baraque, avec une terrasse et un sous-sol. La même que les voisins.

Le père de Simon avait la quarantaine bien tassée. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, bedonnant, et l'air jovial. Il rigola devant la tenue des deux autres et les invita à rentrer. Simon avait insisté pour qu'ils passent à la boulangerie acheter un gâteau, alors ils en avaient acheté un.

"Tu ne fais pas les présentations Simon ?   
\- Si si, Paul je te présente mon papa-  
\- Bonjour monsieur, heureux de vous rencontrer  
\- Tu peux me tutoyer hein, et appelles moi Gilles, je vais pas te manger.   
\- Papa, Paul, mon petit ami.  
\- Le fameux ! Il a l'air très bien élevé, si tu veux mon avis. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir."

Il se tourne vers Paul.

" Il est pas trop compliqué ? Non parce que je le connais mon fils hein, il en a fait des conneries plus jeune. Les peurs qu'il a pu me faire-  
\- Papa.   
\- Quoi ? Je le préviens seulement. "

Paul, gêné, restait en retrait. Ils passèrent finalement à table. Gilles était très bavard. Rien à voir avec ce qu'avait connu Paul dans son enfance. Simon n'a pas beaucoup causé. Son père oui, mais pas lui. Il avait l'air fâché que son père ai dit ça sur lui à Paul. Le quarantenaire avait insisté pour mettre des bougies sur le gâteau. Il était au trois chocolats le gâteau. Un peu trop sucré, mais bon.

"Viens, je vais te montrer quelque choses."

La chambre d'ado de Simon. A l'étage, la salle d'eau et les chiotes à côté. Le lit était toujours fait, avec une housse de couette jaune canari et un oreiller blanc et jaune. Elle était de taille moyenne, décoré de posters de groupes de rock. Simon s'affala sur le matelas, et Paul fit de même.

" Elle te vas bien.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Cette chambre. Elle dégage tout un tas de choses. Comme toi.  
\- C'est une chambre amour, comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait dégager des trucs ?  
\- Tes posters, tes peluches, tes bouquins d'Histoire, ta map monde, tes photos, tous ces trucs là, ça dégage des choses.  
\- Ah ouais...j'avais jamais fait gaffe.  
\- Tu t'es habitué. Mais je te préviens, la mienne c'est autre choses. C'est...plus classique.  
\- J'imagine. "

Paul souri et Simon s'allongea. Le brun observa encore toutes les choses sur le mur blanc. Une affiche AC / DC, une autre Queen, ou encore les Beatles, les Rolling Stones, Dire Straits, ces murs en étaient couverts. Beaucoup de photos les accompagnaient. Des photos de famille, une photo de classe, plusieurs avec d'autres personnes de son âge qui lui étaient inconnues pour beaucoup. Son amant lui raconta qu'il n'était pas très bon au collège, il était du type perturbateur, au lycée, il avait compris qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, ou pas seulement. C'est à quinze ans qu'il avait commencé à partir en vrille, a fumé, et pas seulement la clope, à boire et à coucher avec n'importe qui.

Le soir même, ils avaient une soirée avec des copains à eux, Paul se retrouva bourré pour la première fois, le jour de ses dix-huit ans, rappelons-le.

"Je te le promets Paul. Un jour on se barrera loin d'ici. Plus de loyer à payer, plus de voisins qui crient, plus que nous, ton cul de bourgeois bien trop baisable et ma queue. Et je te jure se sera génial."

Le dénommé n'avait même pas tiqué sur la vulgarité de Simon, lui qui le faisait à chaque fois. Il était juste ivre. Ivre et heureux.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ellipse

Simon avait essayé d'appeler Paul plusieurs fois depuis l'incident des Harry Potter. Paul n'avait jamais daigné répondre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de dramatique dans ce qu'il c'était passé. Il était énervé contre son ami pour avoir eu cette réaction. Il avait vraiment changé. Mais avant ils avaient été un couple, et cet avant c'était mal fini. Oui Simon était encore attiré par Paul, mais jamais il avait eu d'arrière-pensées cette nuit-là. Il savait son ami hétérosexuel et en couple (et homophobe). Il se comportait comme un gamin. Un gamin con et borné, qu'a peur de dormir sur son pote parce qu'il "est pas pédé". Il ne le lui avait pas dit bien sûr, mais Simon savait très bien que sa réaction voulait dire ça. Un gamin qui fait la gueule à son pote parce qu'il trouve ça pas grave de dormir avec lui, mais c'est sûr un gamin qu'est fermé d'esprit, qui ne veux surtout pas agir comme un pédé. Un gamin qui ne sait pas que son pote est bisexuel.

mardi 28 octobre 2015

Mais il y avait peut-être autre choses derrière. Leur amitié était fragile, c'était un terrain glissant, et Paul ne voulait pas retomber amoureux de Simon. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il risquait d'arriver s'ils ne faisaient pas plus attention à leurs gestes entre eux. Paul ne voulait pas de ça. Il n'était pas comme tous ces pédés. Il était bien hétéro, lui. Et Simon aussi normalement. Enfin il l'aurait vu si son ami était pédé. Ça se remarque un mec pédé. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié avec Simon. Alors comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème, il appela sa meilleure amie, Valérie.

Simon avait fait de même. Il avait appelé son ex-femme Vivianne, lui expliquant la situation, bien qu'elle était déjà au courant que Paul et lui avait déjà été ensembles.

(NDA: chaque changement de paragraphe est un changement de point de vue, ils vont beaucoup s'enchaîner et sont des conversations, mais don't worry, les noms des interlocuteurs seront cités dans chaque conversation)

"Allô ? Ah, bonjour Paul!   
\- Bonjour Valérie, je pourrais avoir un conseil ?   
\- Ça dépend sur quoi, mais oui."

"Bonjour Simon!  
\- Salut Vivianne, comment tu vas ?   
\- Bien, bien et toi ?   
\- Plutôt bien, j'ai juste un petit problème"

" C'est par rapport à Simon  
\- D'accord...?  
\- Pour que tu comprennes, je vais te raconter un détail de ma vie. Simon et moi a été en couple.   
\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette blague ?   
\- S'en est pas une Valérie."

" Que se passe-t-il ?   
\- Paul était bizarre ses derniers temps.  
\- C'est à dire ?   
\- Il avait l'air gêné, et cætera, mais c'est pas le pire. "

" Ah.  
\- Oui, je comprends que tu sois choquée.  
\- Je ne suis pas choquée, ça m'étonne seulement venant de toi.  
\- J'avais à peine dix-huit ans et il en avait vingt, on s'est rencontré un soir par hasard et on s'est plus quittés. Ce fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je ne suis pas pédé."

" Et là il est parti comme ça, sans plus. Et il refuse de me parler.   
\- Il est homophobe, n'est-ce pas?   
\- Oui.   
\- Alors c'est pas étonnant."

" Mais je m'en veux, tu vois? J'étais perturbé par tous ces souvenirs qui me revenaient. Je voudrais qu'on soit amis, sans ambiguïtés, sans moments comme ça.   
\- C'était un accident Paul, faut que tu le comprennes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.   
\- M-  
\- Pas de mais. Tu l'as aimé, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu.   
\- Tout ce que tu m'a raconté, tu crois vraiment que tu ne les aurait pas vécues si tu ne l'avait pas aimé ?"

" Mais il m'attire encore, c'est ça le problème. Je ne pense pas pouvoir dire l'aimer, mais il me plaît énormément.   
\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ne t'a pas perturbé ? Tu es sûr de toi ?   
\- Oui ! Enfin...j'aurais aimé qu'il ne parte pas, être encore prêt de lui pour longtemps.  
\- Tu peux peut-être le comprendre, alors ? Il a agis par pure peur de ses propres envies. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ton attirance pour lui soit réciproque. "

" S'il me fait toujours de l'effet ? Non ! C'est un très bel homme, je ne peux pas le nier, mais... Oh...   
\- Quoi ?   
\- Il me fait de l'effet.   
\- J'en étais sûre ! Bon, faut que je te laisse, à la rentrée.   
\- A la rentrée. "

Simon avait raccroché une minute après lui. Paul était perturbé. Assis sur son canapé, il passa ses mains sur son visage. Évidemment que Simon ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent. Il avait peur, il était tiraillé entre le fait de rester ami avec lui et de s'éloigner pour espérer ne plus rien ressentir au bout du compte. Et s'il répondait aux appels de Simon ? Ils pourraient peut-être s'expliquer. Il reprit son téléphone et appela l'autre, qui répondit au bout de deux sonneries. Paul s'excusa de s'être comporté en imbécile. C'est ce qu'il avait été. Un imbécile de première. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir comme ça, et il le savait. Laisser son ami dans l'incompréhension n'était pas du tout la meilleure des solutions. Mais Paul était égoïste. Égoïste parce qu'il ne pensait qu'a lui. Il ne pensait qu'a son propre intérêt. Revenir vers Simon n'était pas pour qu'il aille mieux, mais pour que Paul aille mieux.

Simon était toujours autant en colère. Le comportement de Paul n'était pas acceptable. Mais il lui redonna une chance, parce que faire la gueule ne servait à rien. Ce n'était plus comme avant évidemment. Ils se sont gueulés dessus une nouvelle fois, on remit les choses au clair, et ils se sont réconciliés.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Coucou !   
Je suis désolé, la deuxième partie est claquée niveau action, mais au moins elle met au clair la mentalité de Paul. Oui, Paul est homophobe, mais il va faire des efforts. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour les raisons de pourquoi Paul est parti comme ça, alors c'est pas super je l'avoue.

En espérant que cela vous a plu !

Je me suis sincèrement éclaté à écrire la première partie !

Bisous,

Priam


	5. chapitre 5

Octobre 2015

Surveiller Sergeï Kalinovski était quelque chose terriblement excitant. Le voir vivre sa petite vie banale et ennuyante l'amusait énormément. L'homme passe une main dans ses cheveux roux, concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il lui prenait tout son temps. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que vérifier tous ses faits et gestes. Être le gardien de sa prison dorée. L'autre pensait évidemment vivre sa vie comme il voulait, il pensait avoir une totale liberté. Foutaise. Chacun de ses faits et geste étaient su. Tous. Son père lui avait légué ce cadeau empoisonné à sa mort. Un jouet, qui finissait un peu par l'ennuyer. Enfin depuis septembre, il se faisait quelque peu plus intéressant. La (re)venue de ce Simon dans sa vie fut un gros boum, plutôt agréable à regarder de l'extérieur. Ça allait très vite entre eux, c'était évident que ça allait coincer un jour ou l'autre.

Il y avait des caméras dans les salles de classe où il était susceptible d'aller, il en possédait beaucoup dans les rues de Blois, et en avait fait poser énormément dans son manoir. Sergei avait des amis, qui n'en était pas vraiment s'il on savait qu'ils sont les employés du directeur. Plus facile pour savoir plus en détail sa vie.

Le directeur est un homme de quarante ans, occupant le poste de chef d'établissement dans le collège ou travaille Sergeï Kalinovski. Il est calme et compréhensif, toujours là pour aider, et légèrement timide. En apparence. Il est le chef d'un réseau criminel français. Il est célibataire, enfin surtout très peu intéressé par l'idée de l'engagement, appelant un-e prostitué-e lorsqu'il veut baiser, ou va draguer dans un bar au hasard. Enfin pour sa couverture, il y a bien une de ses employées payée pour jouer le rôle de sa femme, avec qui il a déjà couché une ou deux fois, mais de qui il s'est très rapidement lassé. Il se lasse rapidement, de tout. Il joue, ça l'ennuie, il jette.

En fait même Sergeï Kalinovski et sa tarée de sœur avait fini par terriblement l'ennuyer. Il allait s'en débarrasser, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le tuer. Cette idée le fit grimacer. Il ferma l'ordinateur d'un coup sec, n'ayant que peu de considération pour le matériel, et se leva, sortit de la pièce, son bureau, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il prit un vers, une bouteille de Whiskey hors de prix, et se servit. Il était seul dans sa grande maison. Tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas réellement pensaient qu'il s'occupait de son collège. Conneries. Il ne s'était jamais occupé voir soucié, une seule seconde de cet établissement ; c'était le réel directeur, qu'il faisait chanter, monsieur Dumas, qui continuait de s'en occuper. Le vieil homme avait bien trop peur du « directeur » pour parler. Ce manège durait depuis cinq ans, depuis que Kalinovski c'était installé dans la région en fait. Mais même ceci commençait à l'ennuyer. Il allait s'en débarrasser, et puis tuer Dumas et enfin se barrer d'ici. Inviter son petit frère à faire même avec l'autre Kalinovski. Le bougre, se sera beaucoup plus facile pour lui, personne n'avait encore réussi à le trouver. A croire que madame Kalinovski avait un préféré.

En fait, à la base, c'était le père du directeur qui s'occupait de surveiller Sergeï et Alexeï Kalinovski, avec l'aide de leur famille d'accueil respective. Vers les dix-huit ans des jumeaux, le père est mort, et a légué à ses deux fils leur surveillance. L'un dans le Nord, et l'autre à Marseille, puis au Sud de Paris.

Il allait le faire tuer. Par un professionnel, pas par lui, il ne voulait pas avoir de sang sur les mains, et pas par l'un de ses hommes, ces imbéciles n'étaient pas assez qualifiés pour ça. Non, il y avait cet homme, ce consultant, qui serait parfait pour cela. Un Irlandais, très compétant, ayant tissé autours de lui un réseau de criminel. Lui-même rêverait de pouvoir travailler pour James Moriarty. En attendant, il louerait un de ses services. Il lui manquait juste une occasion. Le moment parfait pour que Sergeï Kalinovski meure.

Discussion téléphonique

"Ce que vous me proposez-là est plutôt intéressant monsieur Rausart. Je comprends totalement votre demande et je serais ravi de faire commettre ce crime par un de mes hommes. J'en suis déjà tout excité."

L'homme au téléphone était ce fameux tueur consultant. Pierre Rausart, puisque c'était ainsi que s'appelait le directeur, l'avais contacté et lui avait présenté la situation. Si Anastasia Kalinovski avait plus de pouvoir que le français, personne ne surpassait Lucifer, aka James Moriarty. A chaque bout du fil, les hommes souriait. Les derniers termes du contrat qui venait d'être créé furent établis, et l'anglais raccrocha.

Le directeur jubilait. Sergeï Kalinovski n'avait aucune chance de s'e+-n sortir. Aucune. On lui avait venté si souvent les mérites de cet homme, qui n'avait quasiment jamais tué de ses propres mains. Ses services coûtaient cher, certes, même très cher, mais ils valaient le coup. Il se resservit un verre. Pierre Rausart était vil, égoïste et simplement et profondément méchant. Il rit. D'abord doucement, puis plus fort. Il rit aux éclats, en pensant que dans deux mois maximum, Sergeï serait mort, et il serait enfin tranquille. Il pourrait se mettre à son compte, peut-être monter un trafic, de drogue, ou d'autre chose, il n'en avait rien à faire, tant qu'il gagnait de l'argent.

Il eut encore plusieurs fois Lucifer au téléphone. L'homme voulait avoir des informations sur Kalinovski, pour préparer le meurtre qui lui correspondrait le plus. Celui qui serait parfait pour cet imbécile de bourge catho trop bien rangé. Sa femme, sa pauvre femme, elle serait éplorée elle aussi. Et ses enfants. Oh, Rausart avait si hâte de le voir crever.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lundi 2 Novembre 2015

La rentrée arriva bien vite au goût de Paul. Novembre avec elle, ainsi que le froid qui l'accompagne. Toujours la même routine. Se réveiller, réveiller les enfants, se préparer, l'un ou l'autre emmenait les petits, puis la grande au collège, au dépend de leur emploi du temps respectif.

"Habille toi chaudement Sixtine, il fait froid ce matin."

Les cinq membres de la famille de Vergie venaient de finir de petit déjeuner. Il était sept heures vingt, la pré-adolescente montait se préparer, retenant l'indication de sa mère quant à la température de la journée.

" Tu l'emmènes ?  
\- Oui, je commence à huit heures.   
\- C'est nouveau ça, non ?   
\- Si, on m'a déplacé l'heure de cet après-midi avec les quatrième trois à ce matin. Mais avec la super organisation du collège, j'ai été prévenu hier.   
\- Ils abusent quand même..."

Paul commençait à neuf heures d'habitude. Autant lui que les élèves avaient montré leur mécontentement. Jeanne se chargea d'emmener les deux petits à l'école primaire. Simon était déjà là, et discutait avec leur collègues qui fumaient aussi. Toujours les mêmes, le prof d'art plastique, la prof d'allemand et la prof de français. Paul ne fumait pas, enfin plus depuis que Sixtine était née, mais il les rejoint tout de même. La gêne entre Simon et lui était palpable. Ils ne se parlèrent que peu, échangeant le strict minimum. Valérie lui parla un peu à l'écart des autres.

"Vous avez parlé ?   
\- Oui.   
\- Alors ?   
\- On s'est réconciliés"

Elle rit un peu.

" On dirait pas."

Il soupira.

"Je sais, je pense qu'il est encore énervé, et je le comprends.  
\- Vos deux réactions étaient exagérées. Tu n'avais pas à partir comme ça même si je comprends que tu aies paniqué, et lui n'avait pas à s'énerver comme ça. Vous êtes des adultes oui ou merde ?   
\- Oui, je sais. Mais je me suis excusé.   
\- Heureusement ! Bon c'est comme vous voulez hein, vous n'allez pas vous faire la gueule comme des gosses longtemps, si ?   
\- C'est lui qui fait la tête. Je veux être ami avec lui mais...  
\- Mais ?   
\- Mais j'ai peur de retomber amoureux.   
\- T'es pas une adolescente, tu sais à peu près calmer tes hormones, non ? Enfin..."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur conversation, devant aller en cours, mais ce que lui avait dit sa meilleure amie tournait en boucle. Évidemment qu'il savait calmer ses hormones, et Valérie le savait bien. Elle avait dit ça pour le faire réagir. Ça commençait seulement, mais elle n'était pas patiente, et s'occuper des histoires de cœur de Paul n'était pas son activité préférée. Elle faisait seulement ça pour lui, parce qu'elle l'appréciait et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment gérer ça seul. Il était un adulte responsable, mais ceci avait toujours été son point faible. Maintenant qu'elle savait pour lui et Simon, les raisons de cette faiblesse lui semblaient plus claires.

La journée passa moyennement vite. Les deux hommes ne se croisèrent pas. Ce ménage dura plusieurs jours. Paul était trop timide pour aller voir Simon, et Simon pensait que l'autre l'ignorait. La colère n'était plus vraiment présente, laissant place à une légère tristesse.

"Papa on dirait moi là."

Simon avait toujours tout partagé avec son fils, alors il avait forcément raconté ce qu'il se passait avec Paul.

"Non mais sincèrement ! Je comprends qu'elle est fragile votre amitié, et tout et tout, mais vraiment...là c'est exagéré. Vous êtes super potes depuis le début de l'année, et là, pour une broutille tu lui fais la gueule ?   
\- Techniquement c'est lui qui me fait la gueule.   
\- Mais même ! Lundi tu vas lui parler.   
\- Clément j'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi."

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux dans son assiette. Simon repris.

" J'irais lui parler. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va plus être comme avant. Il...enfin...ça lui a fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs ce qu'il s'est passé...  
\- Papa tu veux savoir un truc ?   
\- Oui ?   
\- J'ai vu comment il te regarde. J'ai vu ses yeux. Je peux te jurer qu'il t'aime encore. Mais ça je pense qu'il n'est pas près de l'accepter  
\- Tu tiens bien ça de ta mère. Elle a le don de savoir qui en pince pour qui. Elle voit leurs yeux comme elle dit."

Simon fit une pause avant de reprendre.

"Peut-être qu'il m'aime, d'accord, mais de toute façon il a sa petite vie tranquille, avec sa femme, ses enfant, il ne va pas vouloir de moi. Et de toute façon, je ne sais même pas si je veux, moi. On est comme ça, amis, et c'est très bien comme ça"

Clément n'avait pas à répondre. C'était la décision de son père, il n'avait pas à s'y opposer. Ils finirent de manger en silence. Ce soir-là, Simon eu du mal à dormir. Paul l'aimait encore. Ses sentiments avaient survécus à presque trente ans d'éloignement. Mais le savait-il seulement? Paul était trop borné, trop con, trop fermé d'esprit pour se rendre compte de cela. Trop. Et Simon était trop dégoûté par les mots qu'il avait dit pour l'être encore, amoureux. Bordel, ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble. Il rêva d'eux. De quand ils étaient encore ensemble, de quand ils se promettaient des choses idylliques un peu folles, mais c'était leur rêve. Et Simon avait tout foiré. Il aurait dû prendre sa main ce jour-là, le faire partir de cette putain de baraque et l'emmener loin. Mais, bordel de merde, il l'avait quitté, il lui avait dit de partir avec ses parents. La nuit fut longue. Tout le week-end, il essaya de trouver quoi lui dire lorsqu'il le verrait le lundi suivant. Il pourrait dire qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Paul l'évitait, qu'il était, une énième fois, désolé de ce qu'il s'était passé, et que, bordel, ils se comportaient tous les deux comme des enfants. Comme des putains de gosse capricieux.

Lundi 9 novembre

En arrivant, le lundi matin à huit heures moins le quart, devant le collège, Paul fut presque directement alpagué par Simon. Le plus vieux parlait vite, il semblait stressé.

"Paul faut qu'on parle. C'est n'importe quoi ce qu'il se passe. On s'est engueulés comme des adolescentes de quinze ans pour une broutille, merde ça peut plus durer, on a passé l'âge! Et, okay je suis dé-so-lé, c'est bon? J'aurais dû te repousser."

Simon regardait fixement Paul, et Paul se rappela qu'il devait parler.

"Oui, d'accord, on a passé l'âge. Mais on déjà enterré la hache de guerre, non?

\- Techniquement oui, mais ça pas eu l'air de faire effet.

\- A qui la faute? Bon Paul, c'est fatiguant à la fin, soit on arrête définitivement de se parler, soit on fait en sorte que ça redevienne réellement comme avant. Mais fait un choix bordel.

\- On fait en sorte que ça redevienne comme avant. Mais tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité là-dedans hein."

Simon ne répondit pas. Il n'était plus vraiment en colère contre Paul. Regardant un point imaginaire au-dessus de l'épaule de Paul, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma.

"T'es en train de t'auto-tuer Simon. Arrête cette merde, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux, je te le jure.

\- Dit celui qui fumait comme un pompier lorsque je l'ai rencontré. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'a arrêté?

\- Raison numéro une, ma femme, raison numéro deux, les enfants, raison numéro trois, ma santé.

\- T'a vraiment changé. Mais c'est pas grave hein! C'est juste étonnant, parce qu'il y a trente ans tu te fichais pas mal de ce que les autres te disaient ou de ta santé. Non, t'a pas changé, t'a juste muri. "

Ellipse

D'un point de vue extérieur, dans les jours qui suivirent, on aurait pu croire à des gens qui commençait seulement à apprendre à se connaitre, mais qui se tutoyais quand même, qui parlais parfois, avec un peu de gêne, de choses datant d'une ancienne époque. On aurait été un peu confus. Et ils se seraient quand même rapprochés très vites pour de simples connaissance, alors on se serait dit qu'une belle et réelle amitié était en train de naitre. Voir plus, si l'on est les meilleures amies respectives des deux hommes.

Ils discutaient tous les matins, de la même heure à la même heure devant la porte rouge où rentraient les élèves de ce collège privé de centre-ville, puis ils rentraient toujours à la même heure, faisant leurs dernières photocopies dans la salle des professeurs, partaient en cours, discutaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient, arrivant même à ne pas faire semblant de réellement s'apprécier.

Lundi 2 novembre, point de vue de Simon

"Et voilà! J'avais dit que ça marcherais papa! Bon, maintenant, faut faire en sorte de pas vous forcer. Faut que ce soit naturel.

\- Naturel, naturel, t'es bien gentil, ça marche pas en claquant des doigts hein. Tiens, appelle dont ton grand-père, je suis sûr que ça fait longtemps que tu l'a pas eu au téléphone.

\- Ouais, tout de suite. Tiens, je me disais un truc, on est pareil toi et moi, on a tous les deux été élevé par notre père.

\- C'est pas pareil Clément, on peut pas comparer, toi t'a de la chance d'avoir encore ta mère, même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas forcément ta belle-mère.

\- C'est elle qui m'aime pas. "

C'était le soir du lundi où Simon avait été parler à Paul. Evidemment, Clément, curieux comme il est avait voulu savoir tous les détails, et allait tout raconter à son grand-père. Il l'eu au téléphone pendant une demi-heure. Gilles aimait raconter des anecdotes de Simon à son petit-fils, et Clément lui racontait tous ses potins du lycée ou de la vie à la maison.

Ellipse

Pour Simon et Paul, tout était redevenu tout rose comme avant. Novembre sembla interminable, il fit un froid de chien, les températures étant en dessous de zéro degrés tous les matins, mais au moins, quelque part en France, deux adultes avaient à chaque fois hâte de se retrouver.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Okay, okay, okay, pas vraiment d'actions, mais il commence mal et il finit bien. C'est pas beau la vie? Alors oui, Je crois bien que nos deux tourtereaux (qui ne savent pas encore qu'ils le sont), sont des gosses.

Je vous laisse avec ça, et, s'il vous plaît, partagez, commentez, parce que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais ce sont des heures et des heures de travail que je publie. Vous ne mettez pas beaucoup de temps à lire, je fais des chapitre tout de même relativement court (ok celui-ci fait 2867 mots au total), mais il y quand même une tonne de boulot en amont. C'est pas la fan fiction hyper OOC disponible sur mon profil que j'ai commencé sur un coup de tête-là, c'est un véritable roman (ok il y a Moriarty dedans mais ça fait pas de ça une fanfic pour autant), alors rentabilisez mon travail s'il vous plaît, je ne vous demande que ça à vous lecteurs.

Des bisous pour vous quand même.

Priam


	6. chapitre 6

TW HOMOPHOBIE

Jeudi 21 décembre 1995

"Simon, reviens ça ne sert à rien. Simon, écoute-moi. Simon ! SIMON !"

Paul courra dans la rue. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça ? Il le voyait, là-bas, se diriger vers le groupe de garçons. Simon ne courait pas, mais marchait vite, furieux, et son amant essayait de le rattraper, cent mètres derrière lui.

"Tiens, le pédé veut se battre?"

Simon fut forcé de s'arrêter, vite encerclé. Le premier coup fendit l'air, n'atterrissant nul part, Simon s'étend penché en arrière pour l'éviter. Il n'avait pas vu les deux personnes derrière lui. Il était encerclé par une bande de molosses, qui, dès qu'il fut mis à terre, le rouèrent de coups. Simon savait se battre, mais à cinq contre un, il n'avait que peu de chances.

Paul resta planté en plein milieu du trottoir, dans l'incapacité de faire autre chose. Il voyait, choqué, son amant se faire tabasser.

"Simon..."

5 minutes avant

"Sales pd !"

Assis sur un banc dans le centre de Caen, le couple discutait tranquillement lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes adultes à tête de chien de garde passe en les insultant. Ils étaient peut-être trop proches, leurs mains se touchaient peut-être sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ou quelque chose d'autre était peut-être arrivé pour . Pour qu'ils en viennent à la conclu qu'ils étaient homosexuels. Simon voulut se lever, impulsif, mais Paul essaya de le retenir par le bras.

"Simon n'y vas pas. À quoi ça va te servir ? Ils ne comprendront pas de toute façon. Tu veux te faire tabasser, c'est ça ? Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour ça, si? Arrête Simon... Simon!"

Mais le voilà déjà parti en courant, fou de rage. Paul se leva en râlant et en continuant de l'appeler, lorsqu'il vit que cela ne servait à rien.

Il ne pouvait s'interposer dans la bagarre, a sens unique, sans se prendre aussi des coups. Il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir les secours, et la rue était peu passante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, peut-être cinq, il fut repéré. L'un des molosses se leva, celui avec une tignasse noire sur la tête et des yeux de cette même couleur, et se dirigea vers lui. Le bourgeois voulu disparaître sous terre, il était tout crispé, il n'arrivait pas à le regarder. L'autre faisait vingt bons centimètres de plus que lui, Paul mesurait un mètre soixante-dix. Si Simon était lui-même un "mauvais garçon", eux étaient bien pires. Le cliché du mec bête et méchant. Il se sentit soulevé du sol, puis projeté contre le sol. La douleur lui pulsait dans le crâne. Il fut frappé à la tête, au ventre et aux jambes. Il pleura, de douleur, et sûrement aussi de colère. Si Simon n'avait pas voulu faire son intéressant à aller jouer à la bagarre, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Mais les coups s'arrêtèrent. Comme ça. Relevant difficilement la tête, Simon vit des policiers éloigner le groupe, et ils furent aidés par des ambulanciers. Relevés, ils échangèrent un regard. Paul avait un œil qui commençait déjà à être bleu, une lèvre et la joue ensanglantée, mais il devait sans doute avoir des blessures internes aussi. Simon semblait dans le même état.

" Que c'est-il passé ?"

Les deux garçons étaient en état de choc. Assis sur le bord du ambulance, les secouristes venaient de leur donner les premiers soins. À peine partis, deux policiers s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant eux. Paul se sentait en incapacité de parler, mais Simon raconta le début de la scène.

"Je ne comprends pas monsieur Ludger, pourquoi être allé l'attaquer s'il vous avait seulement insultés de" pd", il ne vous a pas menacés ni rien !   
\- J'ai agi par impulsion.   
\- Ce n'est pas une excuse."

La discussion tourna court. Simon se rendit compte, après coup, que son action n'avait été que dans le but de se rendre justice à lui-même. Paul n'avait pas reparlé, et ne le regardait pas. Ils avaient des couvertures oranges sur les épaules. Leur après-midi achat des cadeaux pour Noël était fichue. Le brun avait un bras en écharpe de fortune, en attendant de partir aux urgences, les secouristes suspectaient qu'ils aient plusieurs côtes cassées et le bras gauche de Paul, probablement dans le même état.

Ils partirent dans l'ambulance à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Un brancardier avait jugé bon de ne pas les faire trop attendre. Le voyage ne dura que quelques minutes. Pour ne pas endommager autres choses à cause des côtes cassées, ils furent transportés sur des brancards. Simon crut voir Paul pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait être en colère contre lui... Il s'en voulut. Sa réaction, comme souvent, avait été surdimensionnée. Enfin, d'habitude, ce n'était pas aussi grave.

Deux infirmières les pris en charge et s'occupèrent d'eux séparément. En effet, ils avaient chacun trois côtes cassées et le bras de Paul était fracturé et il avait un traumatisme crânien. Simon avait une entorse à chaque poignet.

Sur la scène de l'incident

Si les assaillants du couple avaient étés arrêté et mis en garde à vue, c'est parce que des passants avaient assisté à la scène, et ne pouvant intervenir pour ne pas que la bagarre ne s'amplifie, avaient été au commissariat expliquer la scène aux policiers. C'est ainsi que les secours avaient aussi été appelés et que les cinq garçons furent stoppés.

C'était une dame d'un certain âge, les cheveux grisonnant, de petite taille, voisine du couple, qui avait alerté les forces de l'ordre. Elle était témoin direct, et une jeune gardienne de la paix la pris à part la femme pour l'interroger.

" Et bien, j'ai vu Simon, c'est mon voisin du dessus avec Paul, des gens charmants, courir vers cette bande de garçons. Au début, je croyais qu'ils étaient amis, vous savez, je ne connais pas toute sa vie, mais j'ai bien l'ai entendu se faire insulter lorsque les autres l'on vu. Tout est allé très vite. Ils l'ont battu, le pauvre. Et ils disaient des choses si obscènes..."

Flash-back

" Crevez sales tarlouzes ! On va vous saigner, bande de folles, vous méritez que ça, la mort, vous les pd !"

Et ils frappaient, frappaient, et frappaient encore. Ça pissait le sang, le "chef" parlait et les autres rigolaient ou commentaient en de simples "oui" oui "je suis bien d'accord".

Fin du flash-back

" Et c'est à ce moment-là que vous êtes venus nous voir madame Bertrand ?  
\- Oui voilà, c'est ça. Oh, j'ai eu peur... Les pauvres petits. Ils n'ont rien de grave ?   
\- On ne sait pas encore. Ils vont partir aux urgences pour des examens plus poussés.   
\- D'accord."

La femme était bavarde. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter une petite anecdote sur un moment où Simon était venu la voir un matin, en caleçon et chandail pour lui demander une brique de lait parce qu'ils n'en avaient plus. Elle se fichait pas mal que Paul et lui soient ensembles. Ils étaient si heureux. À la fin de l'interrogatoire, elle rentra chez elle, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Le couple aussi rentra chez lui, toujours aussi silencieux. Ils avaient des atèles, plâtres et bandages, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de rester plus de temps à l'hôpital. Par miracle, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. Ce fut Gilles qui les ramena, après être passé les voir aux urgences. Lui qui était toujours si bavard ne parlait pas. Il avait l'air tout autant en colère que Paul. Il ne resta pas même prendre la tisane que lui avait gentiment proposé Paul. Simon était assis sur le canapé/lit, la tête baissée. L'autre s'était approché et assis à ses côtés.

"Je t'en veux. Oh oui, je t'en veux. Je t'en veux tellement. T'es un égoïste."

Simon ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas. Il le savait déjà, ce que Paul lui disait.

"T'es un connard."

Cette fois-ci, il tourna la tête vers lui. Paul avait dit sa première insulte ! À dix-huit ans, ça se fête ! 

" Oui, c'est ça, un connard égoïste qui va se démerder ! J'en peux plus de tes conneries. T'avais pas à aller régler des comptes, tu le savais qu'ils allaient frapper ! Mais comme d'habitude, t'en a rien à foutre. Et moi ? Moi aussi, ils m'ont frappé, du coup. Et ils m'ont frappé parce que je suis pas un connard et que je suis allé te chercher parce que je t'aime ! Mais merde, je t'aime !"

Et il fondit en larmes. Il avait hurlé, ses derniers mots, et continua de dire " je t'aime, je t'aime connard", tout bas, en pleurant. Simon le prit dans ses bras, Paul le repoussa.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

TW sexe

Vendredi 18 décembre 2015

"Joyeux Noël !"

La veille des vacances de Noël, enfin...Paul finissait son heure de cours avec ses seuls troisièmes qui faisaient grec, ils étaient cinq. L'ambiance était vraiment agréable, les élèves étaient intéressés, malgré que souvent, ils s'écartent du sujet de discussion de base. Comme promis au début de l'année dans une blague, ils lui avaient offert une boite de chocolat Léonidas. Alors, la boîte dans la main, il laissa sortir ses élèves, leur souhaitant à chacun un joyeux Noël. Il avait bien vu Simon qui l'attendait un grand sourire aux lèvres au bout du couloir. Après avoir fermé la porte à clefs, il le rejoint en quelques enjambées. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, alors le voir maintenant le rendait en joie.

" Hey ! Ça va ?   
\- Bonjour Simon, oui, très bien et toi ? Tu veux me parler ?   
\- Oui, je me disais, pour Noël, qu'est ce que tu fais ?   
\- Pas grands choses, pourquoi ?   
\- Pas de repas de famille prévu ?   
\- Non, ma sœur va chez la famille de son mari, et Jeanne est conviée chez des amis avec les enfants, et je ne peut malheureusement pas venir. Pourquoi ?   
\- J'aurais bien aimé t'inviter pour le réveillon.  
\- Pourquoi pas, en effet !   
\- Super ! Nous serons tous les trois alors."

Ils parlèrent en marchant. En fait, leur amitié était vraiment redevenue comme avant, et même encore plus, ils étaient presque des meilleurs amis. Ils se séparèrent au portail, dans un geste de la main affectif. Il neigeait depuis une bonne demi-heure, et elle tenait, pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants de Paul, qui jouèrent dedans en rentrant.

Pendant le mois de novembre, peu de choses c'étaient passées. Clément et Paul ne montaient plus trop à cheval ensemble, mais continuaient de se voir tous les samedi pour prendre le thé.

Après avoir joué dans la neige jusqu'à ce que la nuit arrive, Paul rentra dans sa maison pour retrouver sa femme, assise dans son fauteuil devant le canapé.

"Alors ta journée ?"

Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien, enfin comme d'habitude. Simon m'a invité à fêter le réveillon avec lui et son fils.   
\- Oh ? Super ça ! Enfin, ne veille pas trop tard, il y a la messe à dix-heures le lendemain.   
\- Évidemment. Je ne me permettrais pas de la louper. "

Il s'était assis à côté d'elle. S'il l'aimait encore ? Difficile à dire... Il était habitué à vivre avec elle, mais l'aimer, il n'en était plus sûr. C'était un peu devenue monotone entre eux, la routine s'était rapidement installée. Elle était la mère de ses enfants, une mère aimante mais distante, sévère. Parfois, il jalousait un peu la relation qu'entretenait Simon avec son fils Clément. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé papa poule.

C'était la première année, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, où ils ne passeraient pas le réveillon de Noël ensemble. Il n'avait jamais eu de réel repas de famille, ses parents étaient morts, il n'avait plus aucun contact avec son frère aîné. En fait, il n'avait plus que sa petite sœur, Anne, et son neveu et filleul de dix ans, Sacha.

Mardi 22 décembre 2015

Acheter un cadeau fut l'épreuve la plus compliquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Simon ? Un vêtement ? Non, il ne connaissait pas sa taille, et l'autre avait pris du ventre depuis vingt ans, contrairement à lui qui était resté maigre comme un clou. Des chocolats ? Un peu cliché non ? Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix, si ?

En fait, il trouva son cadeau dans une boutique d'objets religieux. C'était cher, certes, mais il en avait largement les moyens.

Mercredi 23 décembre 2015

Le repas. Il fallait trouver quelque chose à faire à manger. Un chapon ou une dinde ? Trop pour trois personnes. Non... Il fallait quelque chose de plus convivial...

" Une raclette !"

Simon et son fils étaient dans leur cuisine, faisant tourner leurs méninges depuis dix bonnes minutes pour savoir quoi manger le soir du réveillon. C'était Clément qui avait eu cette idée, automatiquement approuvée par son père. Ils auraient du vin blanc avec, et du champagne pour l'apéritif et pour trinquer à minuit. Au moins, il n'aurait rien de particulier à préparer, à part les toasts grillés. Ça l'arrangeait, il n'avait jamais été excellent en cuisine. Un cadeau, ça, il en avait un, pas de problème. Ça ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour le trouver. Les siens étaient tous troués alors il avait légèrement pitié. À croire qu'il ne les changeait jamais, l'un d'eux datait de l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Jeudi 24 décembre 2015

Simon bailla. Il était dix heures et demi, il avait bien encore droit à quelques minutes de répit, non ? Il se tourna dans son grand lit. Dormir seul... Avantage qu'il avait gagné avec son divorce, mais qui commençait à ne plus vraiment lui plaire. Surtout en hiver, il n'avait plus de bouillotte humaine. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce que cela ferait de dormir avec Paul, se rappela qu'il avait les pieds froids et qu'il prenait toute la couette, se retourna, et finit par se lever.

Il refit rapidement son lit, avant de descendre, remarquer que Clément n'était pas levé, l'appeler deux ou trois fois, et le voir descendre dix minutes après. Le jeune était encore à moitié endormi lorsqu'il s'avança dans la cuisine à côté de son père qui faisait son thé. Il ouvrit le frigo pour chercher ses céréales, mais prit tout de même le lait, se pris un bol, fini par ouvrir le bon placard pour ses corn-flakes. Son père le regardait faire en rigolant à moitié. Tous deux avaient les cheveux "en pétard", ils avaient les mêmes, châtain et souples. Quoique ceux de Clément étaient plus clairs et ceux de Simon grisonnaient légèrement.

Ils ne firent pas énormément de choses de la matinée, Simon rangea un peu, avec l'aide de Clément, puis mangèrent leur repas du midi, des pâtes. Naïa passa dans l'après-midi, restant deux heures, de quatorze heures à seize heures. Iel avait rasé ses cheveux crépus, qui étaient habituellement coiffés en afro, et portait déjà sa tenue pour le soir même, une robe en laine moulante noire avec une veste en cuir jaune, qui allait à merveille sur sa peau café au lait, et qui ne faisait pas tant ressortir ses formes rondes. Paul arriverait vers dix-huit heures. Le professeur d'histoire était étrangement pressé de le revoir. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas lui, et il ne pensait presque qu'à lui, tout le temps. En fait il ne se rendait même pas compte, dès qu'il voyait une tasse de café pleine, il pensait à leur première fois, il voyait un article sur un cheval, ou quelque chose en rapport, il pensait à lui. Le soir, avant de dormir, le matin en se levant. Il trouvait que les week-ends passaient de plus en plus lentement, puisqu'ils ne se voyaient que peu. Et ça depuis un mois, cela avait commencé quand ils s'étaient disputés, et c'était accentué depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Paul arriva comme prévu à dix-huit heures. Il avait son manteau noir, au col court, celui qu'il met toujours, en toutes circonstances, en tweed. Il pleuvait, quand il rentra précipitamment dans le pavillon où habite Simon, après avoir sonné une fois et attendu quelques minutes. "Deux secondes, j'arrive", lui avait-il dit. Il essuya ses chaussures de ville noires et cirées, avant de partir, sur le paillasson. Fit la bise aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient face et confia ses deux paquets emballés dans le même papier cadeau terne qu'il utilisait tous les ans, et s'avança dans le hall. Sous son manteau, il avait une veste de costume cintrée, qui accentuait peut-être trop sa taille si fine, noire, avec une chemise blanche, une cravate, et un pantalon de chino couleur corbeau.

Les plans avaient été changés dans la journée. Clément ne passerait pas le réveillon avec eux, mais avec saon partenaire. Iel vint le chercher, en se faisant mégenrer par Paul puisqu'il lae vit, mais personne ne broncha, vers dix-neuf heures. Il ouvrit le cadeau que lui avait offert le meilleur ami de son père, une montre en argent, or de prix. Alors ils se retrouvèrent seuls, assis sur le canapé du salon, autour d'un verre de champagne et de toasts au saumon/fromage blanc, de pesto et de caviar d'aubergine.

"Et pour nouvel an ?   
\- On va dans la famille de Jeanne, on restera quelques jours. Et toi ?   
\- Ici, mon père viendra avec nous, avec Viviane. Hum, j'ai prévu une raclette, ça te va ?   
\- Oui ! Très bien. Viviane, c'est ton ex-femme, c'est ça ? Vous voyez encore ?   
\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant, mais oui. En fait, on s'est séparés parce qu'on étaient plus de très bons amis, les sentiments n'étaient plus là et... c'est tout. Elle a retrouvé quelqu'un, ça se passe très bien."

Oh, il avait failli le dire, qu'elle était partie avec une femme. Paul aurait fait des remarques homophobes comme à son habitude et il ne voulait pas de ça. Pas ce soir.

" D'accord ! Tu n'as jamais cherché à retrouver quelqu'un toi ?   
\- Moi ? Non, jamais. J'ai eu une ou deux histoires sans lendemain, c'est tout. Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment pour l'instant. Et puis je n'aime pas trop le faite de chercher quelqu'un, tu vois, je trouve ça un peu déshumanisant, je veux dire, on ne doit pas être en couple pour être en couple, on est en couple parce qu'on aime quelqu'un, tu vois ? "

Paul l'écouta religieusement avant de répondre.

" Oui, je vois tout à fait, et je trouve ça très bien comme raisonnement. Ça se trouve un jour, tu tomberas sur une femme, tu l'aimeras, elle t'aimera et vous finirez votre vie ensemble, ou alors tu seras célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, et c'est peut-être aussi bien."

Ellipse de deux heures

Ils mangèrent face à face, dans une bonne ambiance de fête, la bouteille de vin blanc descendant au fur et à mesure. Parce qu'un verre en suit un autre, et ainsi de suite. Paul rigolait bien, Simon aussi, le brun avait enlevé sa veste, et desserré sa cravate, et l'autre avais défait les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise bleu clair. Ils avaient un peu chaud, faute à l'alcool. Pompettes ? Oui, ils l'étaient déjà, après une bouteille déjà finie à deux.

" En fait, c'est notre deuxième Noël ensemble. Mais la première fois, c'était moins bien. J'sais plus tu me faisais la gueule, je crois."

C'était Simon qui parlait.

" Je suis désolé d'm'être barré barré. Fin, c'était pas à Noël, mais j'suis désolé quand même. Oh, il est que neuf heures et demi? C'est tôt. Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je te disais que je suis désolé. J'ai fait le con bordel, je m'en veux, t'sais ? Et je t'aime encore, ouais, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime beaucoup trop."

Normalement, il n'aurait jamais abordé ce sujet-là. Mais il ne tenait pas bien l'alcool, alors il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait. Ils avaient fini de manger leur raclette, et passaient maintenant à la bûche. Elle était très bonne, aux fruits rouges. C'était lourd après ce qu'ils avaient mangé, mais au vu de tout l'alcool ingurgité, ça ne leur posait pas de problème. Ils offrirent les cadeaux à ce moment-là, à la fin du repas, jugeant qu'à minuit, ils dormiraient déjà. Le paquet qu'offrit Simon était plat, de taille moyenne.

"C'est quoi ? Ah, c'est mou, un vêtement ? Oh ! Un pull ! Merci Sim' !   
\- De rien ! Tu me faisais un peu pitié avec tes pulls troués.   
\- J'ai un seul pull de troué. Tu ouvres le tien ?   
\- Roh deux secondes !"

Simon alla chercher son cadeau, un petit paquet, sur la table basse, et revint. Il éclata de rire quand il vit ce que c'était.

" Une bible ? T'avais pas d'idée ou quoi ?   
\- Je crois oui."

Paul rit avec lui, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, avec une distance de seulement quelques centimètres.

"Tiens ! J'ai de la chartreuse d'ouverte, t'en veux ?  
\- Si tu proposes !"

Et Simon se dirigea vers la cuisine, et en rapporta sa bouteille, après avoir rincé les verres. Alors ils burent à nouveau. Ils ne finirent pas la bouteille, mais presque. Ils se rapprochaient à chaque verre. Simon fixait inconsciemment les lèvres d'un Paul qui déblatérait tout et n'importe quoi.

Minuit arriva comme ça, un peu bizarrement. Paul envoya un message à sa femme, "Ai tro bu dor che Smon". Ce n'était pas vraiment compréhensible, mais l'information était là. Simon gueula "Noyeux Joel", l'autre lui répondis "ferme ta gueule tu fais mal aux oreilles, noyeux Joel à toi aussi."

Et Simon continuait de regarder, un peu plus intensément, et Paul le vit, ils échangèrent seulement un regard et, à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Ils y étaient, là, maintenant ? Non. Simon se leva, montra la chambre d'amis à l'autre.

Paul était dos au lit, et au moment ou Simon allait partir, il, par on ne sait quel moyen, trébucha vers l'avant, et tomba sur le plus jeune, dans un grand éclat de rire. Tous deux étalés sur le matelas, à moitié assis, à moitié allongés. Ils étaient encore plus proches. Ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre. Et dans un élan de courage ? Oui, cela devait être cela, du courage, Simon écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Paul. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

Début de la scène de sexe

Il se recula, paniqué, mais Paul passa sa main dans la nuque de Simon pour reprendre le baiser, qu'il approfondit. Ce baiser avait un goût d'alcool. Il enleva ses chaussures comme il put, et s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, Simon le suivi, et ils se retrouvèrent, là, en train de s'embrasser avec passion au milieu du grand matelas, sur la housse de couette rouge. Tout alla très vite. Les vêtements volèrent. Simon appuya son corps sur celui de son amant. Leurs membres se tendirent. Leurs caresses se firent plus impatientes. Plus charnelles. Passant sur leurs côtes, leur cou, leur ventre. Ils ne leur restaient plus que leur caleçon. Puis les baisers de Simon descendirent, sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, puis sur son torse, la main de Paul dans ses cheveux. Il entendait ses soupirs appuyés. 

"Je t'aime Paul."

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Était-ce seulement la faute de l'alcool ? Après la chartreuse, leur taux d'alcoolémie avait largement dépassé celui autorisé, ou était-ce leur inconscient qui parlait pour eux ? Sûrement un mélange des deux.

" Je t'aime."

Simon s'approchait de plus en plus du membre, qu'il voyait dressé à travers son dernier vêtement, de Paul, qui, la tête balancée en arrière, gémissait presque. 

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime encore."

Puis il tomba nez à nez avec la bosse du caleçon, caleçon qui fut enlevé précipitamment. Simon n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de sucer avidement Paul.

"Je t'aime."

Il lui fit la totale, embrassant tour à tour chacun de ses testicules, puis son gland, avant de le reprendre presque entièrement dans sa bouche, il n'avait pas la place de le prendre entièrement, et entrepris des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides. Il avait en bande son les gémissements de son amant. Il s'arrêta au moment ou il sentit que l'autre allait jouir. Il remonta vers le visage de l'autre, le regarda dans les yeux avant de les fermer et de fondre sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

"Je t'aime."

Et il se re embrassèrent encore et encore. Toujours avec plus de passion. Presque amoureusement. En fait non, amoureusement. À s'y méprendre, on aurait cru qu'il y avait des sentiments dans leur échange buccal. Puis ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux.

"Tu veux... Vraiment faire ça avec moi maintenant ?   
\- Tu fous quoi ?   
\- Je te demande ton consentement imbécile.   
\- Bah oui alors."

"Je t'aime."

Le plus âgé remonta les jambes du plus jeune contre ses jambes, lubrifia plusieurs de ses doigts et l'entrée de l'anus de Paul, qui rougit. Simon le pénétra d'un premier doigt, dont il enfonça la première phalange, sous le gémissement de douleur de Paul.

"Je t'aime."

Alors il l'embrassa pour lui changer les idées, et l'enfonça en entier. Il le bougea au bout d'un petit moment, puis rajouta le deuxième, et le bougea aussi.

"C'est bon ?   
\- Mmh oui"

Simon se leva et fouilla dans sa table de nuit, il eu du mal à trouver, et sortit un préservatif.

"Vraiment besoin de ça ?   
\- Je crois oui.  
\- Ah, bon."

Il l'enfila avec un peu de mal, finalement aidé par Paul, puis se replace. Les jambes de l'autre entourant ses hanches, et ses mains agrippant son dos, il s'enfonça en lui. Paul eu un soupir de douleur mêlé à du plaisir, et ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus les muscles dorsaux de Simon, qui commença de lents va et viens. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, mais se fut intense, entre baisers enflammé et amoureux, et gémissements appuyés. Simon n'arrêta pas de répéter qu'il aimait Paul, qui vint le premier, le dos plus chambré que jamais, dans un long jet qui parsema leurs deux torses, puis Simon le suivi de peu, après quelques coups de hanches presque brutaux. Ils s'écroulèrent, éreintés, sur le lit. Simon retira le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle, puis recouvrit leurs deux corps nu de la couette, et Paul, par instinct, vint se coller contre lui.

"Je t'aime..."

Ellipse

Clément rentra à dix heures et demi, ramené par la mère de Naïa, surpris de voir la voiture de Paul dans la cours. Personne ne semblait être réveillé. Il se rendit devant la porte de la chambre de son père, toqua avant de rentrer, vis le lit vide, et compris. Il retourna au rez-de-chaussée en souriant. La chambre d'amis était au bout d'un couloir, après le salon. En rentrant, il déverrouilla son téléphone et prit une photo de la scène. Son père et le meilleur ami de son père dormaient à poings fermés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il voyait bien les vêtements par terre, et les bouteilles d'alcool vides sur la table du salon et de la salle à manger, il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé. La photo dans la boîte, il sortit silencieusement de la chambre, les laissant dormir.

Dans une des poches du pantalon de Paul abandonné au sol, un téléphone sonna. Simon répondit, réveillé en sursaut par le bruit. C'était la femme de son ami qui appelait. Tout de suite, il ne comprit pas, puis il tourna la tête vers la forme, aux pieds froids, allongée à côté de lui. Il raccrocha, s'assit sur le bord du lit, frémis sous la température peu froide de la chambre, et posa une main sur son front, et à cause de la douleur, et parce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

" Oh merde...  
\- Quoi ? QUOI ? JE SUIS OÙ ? SIMON !?"

Paul était réveillé, l'air ahuri, posant sur Simon un regard perdu.

"Il... Il... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Et la douleur fulgurante arriva. Il grogna et retomba allongé. Tous deux n'avaient aucuns souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire, mais par déduction, comme Clément une demi-heure plus tôt, comprirent en voyant les vêtements au sol. Ils comprirent aussi qu'ils avaient bu, à cause de la gueule de bois.

Personne ne parla pendant quinze bonnes minutes, le temps de réaliser. Simon rendit son téléphone à Paul, lui informant que sa femme avait appelé, très énervée au vu de l'heure et de son absence injustifiée à la messe. Pour être mal, il était mal.

Oh, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce que Jeanne aussi avait passé la nuit dans les draps de quelqu'un d'autre, sans aide d'aucun alcool fort.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Eeeet oui, ce chapitre est - Enfin - fini. Oh...Il était long, oh, il était ✨croustillant✨, oh il se finit sur une révélation... Troublante ? Sur Jeanne.

Oui, Paul est dans la merde, on peu le dire. Mais son amitié avec Simon, en péril ou non ? Bon, je vous laisse à vos théories sur la suite. (qui commencera avec Anastasia)

(et oui Gabriel, tu as vu, j'ai tenu ma promesse, il n'est pas en retard !)

Bisous !

Priam


	7. Prologue

TW SCENE DE VIOLENCE TW

Mardi deux février 2016

La peur. Dans les yeux de Paul, de la peur. Il était terrifié, recroquevillé sous ce bureau, dans cette salle de classe. Il sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles. Il sentait la mort arriver, approcher à pas feutrés et venir les chercher, tous La promesse qu'avait prononcé son ami Simon, collé contre lui, valable pour eux deux. « Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. Ça va aller. ». Prononcée avant que quatre hommes défoncent la porte et pousse la table qui la barricadait. La peur. Toujours la même. Qui fait se taire tout le monde. Trop peur. Trop peur pour pleurer. Trop peur pour hurler. Trop peur pour faire autre chose qu'obéir.

A onze heure cinq, Simon sortait d'un cours avec des cinquième, et avait cinq minute pour changer de bâtiment, et traverser le collège, pour rejoindre la salle de se classe de troisième. Trente secondes plus tard, un étage plus bas, une alarme hurla. Deux seconde pour reconnaitre celle de l'alerte intrusion. Son corps en pilotage automatique, il se jeta dans la première salle de classe avec une porte encore ouverte. Le professeur chargé de la classe de sixième qui était présent, l'aida à barricader la porte, puis les deux hommes se cachèrent sous le bureau (les élèves déjà eux-mêmes sous leur table, plus silencieux que jamais). Aucun exercice n'avait été prévu. L'homme en face de lui était Paul. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis la rentrée, il y a six mois, et étaient amis. Ses yeux reflétaient la peur panique qu'il abritait, bien plus altérée chez Simon, détenant certainement plus de contrôle de lui-même. Paul ferma les yeux le temps d 'un instant, une larme coula au moment où les hommes rentrèrent. 

Les minutes qui passèrent dans cette salle avaient perdu tout sens. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi longues. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi difficiles. Combien passèrent? Les hommes étaient quatre. Trois d'entre eux étaient masqués, ils firent évacuer les élèves dans de grands cris. Le quatrième était entré en dernier. Il était grand, avait les chevaux d'un blond presque blanc et la peau si pâle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu similaire à celui des yeux de Paul, à la différence près que les siens était sans vie. Une cicatrice barrait son visage de sa mâchoire carrée à son œil droit. Il fit une sorte de grimace, un sourire tordu, en s'avançant vers les deux hommes sous le bureau. Il n'était fait que de muscles. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de muscles. Ses cheveux étaient rasés. Il sembla vouloir se charger personnellement de Paul. Simon fut emmené juste devant lui par un des trois molosses. Le professeur de français avait une mitraillette pointée dans le dos. Il n'entendait plus rien. Ses sens ne répondaient plus. 

Combien se firent piétiner? Combien tombèrent? Des troupeaux d'élèves, mélangés aux adultes, étés menés à l'extérieur par une trentaine de terroristes. D'autres étaient déjà alignés dans la cours en huit colonnes, les primaires, les différentes classes du collège, puis le personnel de la cantine et en charge du ménage, puis les professeurs et le reste du personnel éducatif. Ils étaient dispatchés autours des milliers de personnes. Deux étaient autours du grand blond, regardant tout le monde avec une espèce de démence morbide. Tous, sauf le grand blond, avaient leurs armes pointées. La peur était maitresse désormais. Qui allait mourir? Elle? Lui? Ellui? Toustes? Celleux-là? Ce petit là-bas qui pleure? Cette personne ici qui se tord les doigts? 

Ils ne semblaient pas savoir parler un mot de Français. Le grand blond pris la parole. Du russe? Sa voix était comme la lame d'un couteau. Monotone. Lisse. Tranchante. Effrayante. Morbide.

Tout le monde aurait voulu mourir plutôt que rester une minutes de plus dans le froid et la peur. Paul regarda la foule en face de lui. Pourquoi n'en faisait-il pas parti? Pourquoi était-il là? Qu'avait-il de si spécial? Pourquoi comprit-il ce que dit le grand blond? Il bassa les yeux et regarda ses chaussures. Fixer cette assemblée lui était insupportable. Il se sentait exclu. Toujours la même arme pointée dans le dos. Il devait traduire ce que disait l'homme. Il traduisit.

" - Je m'appelle Piotr Matveïev. Je ne suis pas ici pour rien. Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je vais détruire cette école. Pourquoi? C'est bien simple. Imaginez un homme qui détruit votre famille parce que votre oncle a fait quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas. Imaginez que votre oncle soit quelqu'un de très important en Russie. Imaginez que l'homme ai enlevé ses deux fils jumeaux, les ai tués lui et sa femme. Imaginez que ce soit mon histoire et imaginez que son fils soit le directeur de ce collège."

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit.

" - Je sélectionnerai soigneusement mes victimes pour faire tomber tous les piliers de ce collège un par un. "

Des personnes furent emmenées devant un mur de plastique blanc. Il y avait le prêtre, le diacre, le jeune séminariste et ceux qui enseignaient l'éducation religieuse. Jeanne, la femme de Paul et faisait partie. Le premier des deux hommes en soutane tomba au sol, touché d'une balle au cœur. Le sang gargouillait et tachait son habit noir. On vit des personnes s'évanouir dans la foule, d'autre hurler (et mourir pour cela). Le diacre et le séminariste tombèrent à leur tour. Un-e troisième poussa un cri. Lae pauvre, surement amoureux-se du brun -le séminariste- en chemise moulante. Jeanne était morte en regardant son mari dans les yeux. Il ne pleura pas. 

Un des piliers du collège venait de s'écrouler.

Le personnel administratif, le directeur et son adjoint, les responsables de niveau moururent. Il n'y avait plus de direction. Tout le personnel de cantine tomba tel un jeu de domino. 

Les professeurs les plus anciens suivirent. Le sol était jonché de cadavres blêmes.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Simon aussi se retrouva devant le mur désormais rouge. Il prononça une prière silencieuse. Paul le fixait dans les yeux, lui envoyant un adieu insonore. Une connexion invisible se fit entre eux, plus rien d'autre existait. Une balle vola. Elle était destinée à Paul. Le grisonnant n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se jeter entre son ami et cette balle qu'il se prit dans le thorax. Il tomba la tête la première dans la boue faite de sang et de neige.

Paul ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Plus rien n'existait. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir devant lui. Plus rien avait plus d'importance que cet homme agonisant devant ses yeux. Il se rendit alors compte du taux de malsainité qu'avait le fait de regarder un homme d'une telle manière, lorsqu'on en est un aussi. Il ne devait pas être comme ça. Il ne devait pas autant dévier. Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments parler pour lui. Ses yeux regardèrent autours de lui, et son corps rejoint celui de Simon au sol, évitant les balles qui volaient en tous sens. Un tir au pigeon dans un établissement scolaire avec des mitraillettes. 

Des sirènes de police hurlaient en s'approchant. La suite était floue. Il vit sa fille en vie, une couverture sur les épaules.

Il souffla un cou avant de tomber dans les pommes. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bonjour!

Comment ça je ne devrais pas être aussi enjoué après avoir écrit un truc pareil? Parce que sinon j'ai l'air encore plus cruel? Ah...oui, ça se tient...

Bon! Sinon, qu'en dites-vous? Ça vous plait?

Quelques informations par rapport à cette histoire: 

\- je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par mois (ou tous les deux mois) pour que ce soit assez long, corrigé, mis en page, etc... Le premier chapitre arrivera donc milieu Novembre si tout va bien. 

\- J'aurais besoin d'un-e bêta lecteurice (pour un premier avis et une deuxième correction), passez me voir en pv si vous avez le courage de vous proposer. 

Normalement c'est tout bon,

Des bisous,

Priam 

Ps : j'aitotalement abandonné ce rythme d'écriture parce que j'ai été plus vite que je lepensais, donc je publie quand j'ai fini d'écrire et de corriger le chapitre. 


	8. préface

Préface 

Bien le bonjour, et bienvenue sur cette histoire.

J'ai envie de dire que tout à commencé avec quelques potes, on imaginais deux profs ensemble, du coup on a eu l'idée d'écrire une histoire sur eux. Ces professeurs, ce sont Simon et Paul. Ils n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec leur inspiration, et l'histoire à été totalement remodelée et améliorée.

Pour une meilleure compréhension, je vais faire quelques présentations rapides des personnages. Les situations amoureuses, professionnelle et les âges sont ceux du début de l'histoire.

Les personnages principaux:

-Paul: (a le physique Thierry Lhermite (jeune) à l'âge adulte, et celui de Thimothé Chamalet pour sa version jeune). Il a 40 ans, prof de français, grec et latin, marié àJeanne, chrétien pratiquant, homme cisgenre et hétérosexuel (hum hum)(lorsqu'il est jeune il est gay ou bi). Pronoms : il/lui

-Simon: (a le physique de Thierry Neuvic lorsqu'il est adulte et de Rupert Graves (jeune) lorsqu'il est jeune). Il a 42 ans, c'est un prof d'histoire, divorcé et célibataire, chrétien plus ou moins pratiquant, homme non-binaire et bisexuel (jeune il est gay et cis). Pronoms : il/iel (utilisé plus tard)

-Karina: (a le physique de Diane Kruger). Elle est morte en 2011 a 37 ans. C'est une tueuse professionnelle au service des Kalinovski tuée en mission. Fiancée à Anastasia Kalinovski, athée, femme cisgenre lesbienne. Pronoms : elle

-Anastasia: (a le physique d'Olga Kurylenko). Elle a 42 ans, elle a la tête d'un réseau mafieux en Russie, fiancée à Karina, athée, femme cisgenre lesbienne. Pronoms : elle 

-Le directeur: (a le physique de Michael Fassbender). Il a 41 ans, "directeur d'un lycée" pour sa couverture mais criminel, célibataire, athée, homme cisgenre non-hétéro. Pronoms: il/lui 

-Piotr (a le physique de WentWorth Miller). Il a 43 ans, il est le second d'Anastasia, son cousin et homme de main, tireur d'élite de formation, célibataire, athée, personne genderqueer bi. Pronoms: peu importe 

Les personnages secondaires:

-Jeanne (a le physique de Liza Manili). Elle a 39 ans, prof d'enseignement religieux, mariée à Paul, chrétienne pratiquante, femme cisgenre hétéro. pronoms: elle

-Naïa (possibilité d'évolution en personnage principal) (a le physique d'Amandla Stenberg). Iel a 16 ans, lycéen.ne, en couple avec Clément, musulman.ne pratiquant.e, personne non-binaire pan. Pronoms: iel 

-Clément (possibilité d'évolution en personnage principal) (a le physique de Jules Houplain). Il a 16 ans, lycéen, en couple avec Naïa, chrétien non pratiquant, homme transgenre, pan. pronoms: il/lui

Akira Matsomuto (possibilité d'évolution en personnage principal) (a le physique So ji sub (avec les cheveux longs)). Il a 40 ans, criminel, célibataire, athée, homme cisgenre pan. pronoms: il/lui

-Viviane (a le physique de Jessica Chastain). Elle a 42 ans, bibliothécaire, divorcée, chrétienne pratiquante, femme genderfluid lesbienne. Pronoms : elle/iel

-Madame Bertrand ( a le physique de Una Stub). Elle a 65 ans, secrétaire à la retraite, voisine de Paul et Simon, veuve, chrétienne pratiquante, femme cisgenre hétéro. Pronoms: elle

Voilà ! Il en manque sûrement, je les rajouterai au fur et à mesure,  
En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise,

Priam


End file.
